Memoirs of Mimi
by DinoRaws
Summary: When God's Angel, Mimi, disobey's a particular order she is punished by Him forcing her to live with humans and having no recollection of her living on Heaven. But when God and Lucifer fight for Mimi, they notice that someone might have beaten them to her
1. Heaven Vs Hell

**Hello, Hello! I'm hoping that everyone had an amazing Christmas, or whatever you guys celebrate! :) Anyway, here's a new story I plan on writing for a while, I've debated on whether or not i should post this but here's the Prologue and I'll be posting the first chapter right after this one! So I hope you enjoy :) Unleash Your Imagination. -DinoRaws**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Heaven and Hell

Heaven, paradise of all paradise, is where all of God's children were to live with Him for eternity watching over the people from Earth. His people sang like His Herald Angel sang, they bowed at His presence, their tongues confessed to Him before entering the Golden Gates of Heaven. They were God's children and they were to be forever, for eternity.

God is perfect in every way. His hair of Golden Yellow locks were properly combed back just how he liked it, his eyes of the most prestigious Sapphire Blue of all in Heaven and His face seemed like an adolescent despite his age of eternity. His white suite was wrinkle free but his cufflinks were uneven, it bothered God a little bit so he adjusted it.

"Why can't you see eye to eye with me, Brother? Hm?" His guest spoke as soon as he sat down on the dining chair but he already knew the answer.

"If I did, my people would be living in chaos, an unbalanced life." He still ignored His guest focusing all his attention to the cufflink.

"What is the difference now?" The guest chuckled taking out his favorite brown cigar, when he snapped his two fingers a small flame appeared on his index finger and he finally lit it.

God ignored the comment, smelling the unpleasant smoke. "Must you…?"

His guest exhaled the smoke again as it surrounded his face, smiling. "I do live in Hell, Brother. It's my habit."

That was then did God look at His guest for the first time since he arrived at His dining room. His guest had that blood rich Red hair, his eyes were of dark Black like the pits of his Hell and the face he had was ageless despite living the same as God. His black suit seemed darker from the debris of the scorching rocks. "Now, about that woman roaming around…"

"What about…?"

"I heard about her…_ungodly _act, it's a shame she's living between our Kingdoms."

"Her memory was wiped clean of her life in My Heaven and now she must live amongst the humans, and it is a punishment equal to her disobedience to me."

"Memories wiped clean…living amongst the humans," His guest tapped the cigar watching the ashes from the tip drop on the cloud like floor. "Don't tell me she's a human now? How depressing!"

"Lucifer!" God cried his name out in a calm angry voice.

"A thousand pardons," The guest closed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders; he almost said it as he didn't mean it. When His guest, Lucifer, looked straight in the eyes of God no words were spoken for a while. The smoke Lucifer exhaled surrounded only around his body and nowhere else however the awful smell spread throughout the dining room. God did hate the smell of smoke.

"Getting to my point," Lucifer spoke again after a while, gazing at his cigar for a moment. "Now that I know she's a mortal…"

"My angels are not to be won as prizes, Lucifer."

"She is a mortal meaning she is extremely vulnerable to wiping her hands in sin, the more sin she has, the more closer she will be mine."

"If that's the case," God crossed his legs together gazing at His guest, "A portion of my soul will be sent to Earth into a faux body guiding her to the right path."

"You…become human?" Lucifer's face went to disgust. "How disgusting however…if that's how you'll do it, then so will I."

God looked at his cufflinks seeing that they were even with the others and smiled agreeing that they were perfect now. He stretched out his sleeves and moved his arms in a circle letting them fit in smoothly. Lucifer placed the cigar in his mouth, inhaled and exhaled as the smoke again surrounded his face one last time before he left to his Underworld Kingdom.

* * *

**Well, i do hope you enjoyed reading this story of mine! But anyway, I know there's many stories about Heaven and its Angels and Hell with its demons but I thought it was a good plot addition to the story. :) Read and Enjoy! The first chapter is coming up next, that's where Matt and Mimi come ine! Yay. :) **

**-DinoRaws aka Liz 3**


	2. The Stranger

**So here's Chapter 1 of this story. I hope you'll like this chapter and I do appericate everyone who gave me a message in my inbox about some stories! :) very much appericated to you! So here's where Mimi and Matt finally meet. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Stranger

It was an accident he thought. She crossed the road when it wasn't her turn to cross, what could have he done? A car going around 30 mph couldn't just stop the moment he stepped on the brake pedal, it weighed more than a ton, no way a car would stop within a second. The panic on his face was obvious and the shaking of his right leg was faster than before. The police were surely to arrest him he thought over and over again. He combed his yellow locks with his hands in nervousness and then rubbed his handsome youthful face with both his hands.

"It was an accident," his voice was in a harsh whisper. He looked around the waiting room seeing the handful of people staring at his reaction.

The doctor who swung the doors open caught the attention of everyone, especially his. He looked up meeting eye to eye with the doctor who had her surgery outfit on, the one size fits all surgery cloth cap, the dark navy blue scrubs. She looked at him and he knew it was he that she meant to look for.

"Sir," She walked up to him as he lifted his body off from the cushion chairs nervous to hear what the results were. "The surgery was brief and well, no need to panic."

It was relief that stretched across his face. "But…what about her condition?"

That's when his relief went back to panic again. "There are something's you should know about that we found during her surgery." She sat him down next to her. "During accidents like these, we usually ask the patient a very simple question, and when we asked her these particular questions, it seemed that she might have lost her memory."

"She lost her memory…" He repeated in a lower whisper, feeling guilty even more than he had.

"However, we believed that she had lost her memory before the accident."

"So I didn't…with her memory?"

"We know that you're not at fault for her memory." He wasn't sure if he should ask, after all he had no right to ask since he was the cause of her being in the hospital. "Well since the news is over, it seems that she's asking for you."

He was taken aback by the sudden request. "I'm…not sure," He averted his attention to the picture frame on the wall.

"She's requesting for your visit," she said again pulling on her navy scrubs.

"Alright," he was scared and panicking even more now that the woman he put in the hospital was asking for him. When the elevator doors opened to the floor she was in, and when the surgeon opened the door to the woman's room, his heart beat sounded loudly through his ears almost feeling it pound through his chest.

He saw the woman sit up from her hospital bed. Her curly brown reached down past her shoulders, the hospital gown she wore was over sized for her thin frail body. When she looked over to see him, her face seemed over exhausted from the surgery but her eyes were great in a dark cinnamon color. Her skin was a bit pale and off but it looked like it was regaining it color back.

"Here he is, dear." The doctor spoke in a smile and waved bye at her closing the door behind her.

He didn't know what to say or even do for the matter, so when he saw the chair by the window and her bed, he walked over to it and sat down in silence. He only glanced at her once but switched to his fidgeting fingers.

"Hi," Her voice was quite soft but inviting.

"Hi…" His voice was soft but guilty.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Matt Ishida." His reply was quick.

"Matt…" She repeated his name and thought about it. "I like that name, nice to meet you Matt."

He didn't know what she was doing with asking him all these question, he didn't understand why she wasn't yelling at him in his face or why she wasn't saying she'll be suing him or maybe she'll say it later on, maybe that's why she asked for his name. It was an awkward conversation but he supposed he should ask a few questions too.

"What's your name…?"

"Mimi Tachikawa…hey our names have 'M's in them!" She smiled the first time in front of him, it was small but cute.

"I don't understand…" She looked at him without that smile. "Why are you acting like this? You shouldn't be acting like this…"

"…Then how should I be acting?" It wasn't until then he remembered that she had lost her memories before all this happened. How stupider can he be today?

"You should feel…angry towards me," His face was serious in her view. But she did not understand.

"Why should I?" She asked a simple question which angered him even more to the point where he was raising his voice completely.

"Because Mimi! I'm the reason why you're stuck in this….in this hospital!" She was surprised by the look on his face she was even in more surprise. "I was stupid enough to take me eyes off the road and at that second I hit you! I hit you hard enough that you shouldn't be like this today! Maybe weeks but not today! Don't you understand?"

She sat on her bed surprised seeing his face in guilt and he wasn't even aware of how close his face was to hers a mere 20 inches wasn't close to him he assumed. But to his surprise all she ever did was smile.

"Thank you."

"What?" it was his only response.

Her smile was ever bigger. "You were scared for me; you cared for a stranger like me. It makes me happy to know that, so thank you Matt."

He, for that moment, did not know how to respond to that at all. He was surprised to her reaction towards the aftermath of the incident, her words and her smile that he seemed to misunderstand. He saw her hand reach for his face and at the touch of her fingers touching his cheeks he felt calm and no more in guilt and he didn't even mind her touching his face for that moment really. But the touch of her felt sweet just like honey.

"You were crying just a little bit," Mimi said resting her hands on her legs. "I hope you didn't mind that at all."

* * *

**So there's the first actual chapter, i do hope that you enjoy and choose to follow this story :) I hope maybe i can get a review that will help determine if you guys are willing to follow this story or that you won't. Up to you! :) So anyway, Unleash Your Imagination! Have a good reading day!**

**-DinoRaws aka Liz**


	3. Ecstatic Hidden Inside

**Hello, Hello! This is the second chapter to my newest story and I do hope you enjoy this one! it's nothing specially or exciting but it's a chapter! So i do hope everyone likes this story so far! Anyway, enjoy! Unleash Your Imagination!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ecstatic Hidden Inside.

He didn't know why but he knew he had to do…he only went back whenever he could which was almost every day. He claimed that it wasn't enough to pay back Mimi for what happened really. It wasn't enough but somehow he had to find out another way to relieve his guilt about Mimi's accident. So he felt the need to visit Mimi in the hospital almost every day of course. Even to his surprise, he didn't want to admit it but he was possibly, not likely, making a new friend. Possibly, but not likely.

"Did you find out something today?" He asked as his greeting to Mimi.

"Hm," she had her finger on her chin pushing her lips up in a childish way. It came to Matt that Mimi had an inner child inside of her. "Yea I did!" Her fingers stretched out in excitement.

"What is it?" He asked coolly.

"I'm hungry!"

His icy cool blue eyes narrowed from her ditzy face to the food tray that was sitting on her table. Sure, she was hungry. Look at her plate it wasn't even empty, the dish looked as if it just came in. The Miso Soup bowl did look empty but her entrée wasn't. "Of course you are," He leaned back in his chair reaching for a popular magazine. "Look at your tray, you only ate two bites of your plate."

"But it's hospital food, it's not as decent as regular food."

She did have a point there, when he was hospitalized as a child his father forced him to eat whatever was served on that plate of his. "Ok, then what do you want to eat?"

"Cake!"

"No." was his answer.

Her face dropped suddenly at his answer. "Why not? It's food."

"Because its dessert, you suppose eat it after your main course and not before."

"But I ate my main course…" They both looked at the tray of food. "Some of it…" When she looked back at him, she gave her that childish smile and he arched a brow as a response, shaking his head.

The door to her room had opened revealing Mimi's go happy nurse. Matt averted his eyes to the pages of his magazine he held while Mimi was being checked. It was always the same whenever the nurse came in he found a way to distract himself while she was being checked. For some reason, he couldn't find it to look at her while being checked.

"Well everything seems normal," The nurse smiled after checking for anything abnormal in her lungs. "Just to let you know, Ms. Tachikawa, Dr. Joe will be coming in to discuss some things with you in a moment." She said before leaving the room.

"I wonder what Dr. Joe wants to talk about." Mimi looked at Matt, who flipped a page shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe you'll be discharged from the hospital, who knows." He continued reading.

"Discharged?"

Matt closed his eyes tightly wishing he would have taken that back. 'Stupid.' He thought to himself. Mimi couldn't remember where she had lived before, there weren't any medical records of Mimi so they couldn't get her address out. What was more frustrating was that she wasn't carrying anything to identify her.

"Don't worry," He said gripping the pages a little more tightly and bringing a little pink to his cheeks. "If that happens I'll help you in any way I can."

"Can you help me get cake?"

His moment faded just like that. "Are we still on that?"

The knocks on the door stopped Mimi from bursting out loud with laughter from seeing his expression. She smiled looking at her blue haired doctor come in pushing his glasses up to his face. "Dr. Joe! How are you today?"

"I'm doing well Mimi, thank you." He replied stuffing his hands inside his coat pockets. "Now I wish to discuss important matters with you,"

Matt closed the magazine and placed it on the lamppost before lifting his body off from the chair but stopped when Mimi grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Please stay with me." He looked back at her and sat back down on his chair.

"Mimi, we've put in your surname in our computers. We found a hand full of Tachikawa's in the area however, none have claimed to know you. Is there anyone that you can remember? A friend or a relative possibly?" Joe had asked but Mimi shook her head 'no'.

Matt took a glance at Mimi and saw the disappointment and frustration on her expression. When a strange feeling passed through his brain to his heart, he wasn't sure if he was actually going to say it in front of everyone. He found it embarrassing for some reason. He hesitated though. It was after all a huge step that might be rejected and he had understood he really did, but he would feel good if she accepted.

"To be discharged…" Matt's words were a bit fast at the beginning. "Does Mimi need someone to claim her as her relative or guardian for that matter?"

Joe knew where this was headed so he smiled. "No she doesn't actually. Mimi's age is 23, but my biggest concern is where she would be after her discharge."

Matt's heart beat had suddenly was louder for a second, and aching a bit in his chest like heart burn kinda. His action came first before actually thinking it through in mind. "What if Mimi came with me?" The same pink hot color in his cheeks came again.

"What?" It surprised Mimi, really, even the color pink was on her cheek.

"You want Mimi to go with you?" Joe scratched his head a bit. "I see…well Ms. Mimi Tachikawa, what do you think? Matt has been coming to see you since you were brought here, I don't see anything wrong with it personally. But it's your decision."

Mimi opened her mouth a little bit but nothing had come out from that small mouth of hers, she wasn't sure how to respond to this man's offer. She looked from Joe to Matt thinking about it though, she didn't have anywhere else to go. She couldn't remember where she lived, only that fact that she was Mimi Tachikawa age 23. Despite the accident, this man named Matt Ishida, was willing to provide shelter for her even in her condition. Matt Ishida…the man who caused the accident but lived with guilt everyday and the thing about it was that he visited her every day that even made them, possibly, but not likely, friends.

"Well Ms. Tachikawa, what do you say?" She looked at Joe, who leaned against the wall.

"I wouldn't feel bad if you reject my offer Mimi," Matt had sincerity in his voice and even a small, very small grin on his face. It made Mimi feel good, safe and warm.

"I say yes," She looked at Matt with a sincere smile. "I think…it'll be good, if I stayed with Matt."

Joe clapped his hands once exclaiming his happiness for Mimi, who smiled until her cheeks were hurting. Matt looked away went back to his magazine hiding his face from them. He looked at the page he was on. Inside he felt great. No. He felt ecstatic.

* * *

**SO there you have it! The end of the second chapter! 3 I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter, please to me what you think if you can! :) Before I go I wish you guys a HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2011 is another year to look out for! :)  
-DinoRaws aka Liz!**


	4. The Forgotten One

**Hey guys! So here we are on chapter three! I'm so excited i finally finsihed it :) Ok, so there were a few questions that someone asked and all i can say is, they will all be answered if you keep reading! i'm very positive that they'll be answered in the upcoming chapters! i promise :) Ok so here it is chapter three: the forgotten one! Enjoy!****  
**

Chapter 3: The One Forgotten

Two weeks after asking Mimi to move in with him, she's actually there but with no luggage, just her. It made the move easier on Matt, for sure. Here they are together in Matt's home.

He placed his keys inside a bowl hearing the clash and glanced at Mimi standing at the doorframe timid. "This is where you live now so you shouldn't be scared."

She took a few steps inside then took more steps looking and gazing all around her new home, what it looked like, how the colors blended well with the furniture, and how nicely decorated the home was (for a guy). She found her way to the sofa and gazed upon at the black TV screen in front of her. "Is that what I look like?"

Matt was confused by what she meant but he glanced at what she saw. "Yea, that's what you look like."

"I look weird…" She averted her eyes to something more interesting, she looked and looked. "Where…am I going to sleep?"

"The room in the middle is your room now,"

"Where's yours?" She turned to face him.

"By the door," His answer was short compared to the one in his mind. It seemed that he was preoccupied with something his mind thought of. He knew something important was to take place today. Something important was happening today. "Are you hungry?"

And just before Mimi could answer he held his hand up. "No…no cake." Mimi made that childish face again thinking.

Was it work that was important? No. He wasn't going back for another month.

"Hm, what do you like to eat Matt?" Mimi asked smiling at his face. He couldn't see it, that smile of hers, it somehow made him feel…weird.

"Yakisoba and sometimes curry rice."

Was it dealing with his student loans? No. He was almost done paying that.

So it was settled, she ate his cooking of both Yakisoba and Curry Rice. Together they ate on his dining table eating the noodles and rice dishes. The way she ate at the dinner table was messier than how she ate at the hospital, of course Matt didn't mind, it was just amusing how fast she ate his cooking. But that one thought in his mind kept ticking him…

Was it someone at work? No. Definitely not.

"Is there something bothering you Matt?" Mimi struggled to hold her chopsticks together.

"It's something small…" Matt shook his head as Mimi saw her noodles fall down through her chopsticks. It had been awhile since she used chopsticks.

When he looked over Mimi's shoulders, he saw his wall clock. 3:00pm. Now, there was definitely something he was supposed to do before 3:00pm.

"It does bother me not knowing stuff like that…" She said swirling her chopsticks inside her plate of Yakisoba gathering the noodles and using her second chopstick she trapped them between the two eating sticks and slurped up her meal up easily.

"Bother…" Now that word somewhat triggered his mind a bit. "Bother…" he repeated again.

Bother…before 3:00pm? Bother what at 3:00pm?

"You know when you say bother…" Mimi caught Matt's attention. "It's kinda reminds me of the word 'brother'!"

"Brother…" He repeated Mimi's word again. "Brother…? Brother! Oh God!" He cried looking mad at Mimi who stopped eating her Curry Rice. "I was supposed to pick up my brother at the airport today before 3:00pm!"

His reaction confused and made Mimi panic like never before. He suddenly shot up from the table ignoring everything he bumped and tripped over the little things in his house. He struggled to find his keys which he passed twice searching for them, already forgetting where he had placed them. He went over to the kitchen counter looking inside jars and cups and even inside his dirty dishes.

"Under the sofa?" He rapidly walked over pushing the cushions up seeing nothing but missing change and a few food crumbs as well. "No! Oh God, he's gonna be so pissed off at me Mimi!"

"The bowl," Mimi slurped her final slurp of Yakisoba.

"What?" His face of confusion, he stud holding the black leather cushion from his sofa up.

"You put your keys inside the bowl." She pointed to the black glossy bowl, when he dropped the cushion he viciously placed his hand inside it tipping it over but quickly placed it correctly.

"I'll be back Mimi!" As he placed his jacket correctly, he lectured her like a daughter. "Don't answer the phone! Lock the doors! Don't answer the door unless it's me!"

And at that moment, he had his hand on the doorknob turning it and swung open the door. What he saw in front of him was absolute puzzlement. His world just seemed to go downside from here.

"T.K…?" There, in front of him was T.K, his brother that he was supposed to pick up from the airport before 3:00pm.

"Unbelievable!" were his first words to Matt. "You forgot about me at the airport didn't you?" He pushed his brother backwards with his backpack.

"I didn't T.K! Look, I was about to head out to go get you!"

T.K squinted his eyes not believing his brother. The nerve he had to lie. "You lair! You forgot about me again! Don't you dare give me an excuse this time, brother! Apparently I'm forgettable to you, aren't I? That's what you said with mom and dad!"

T.K shoved Matt back causing him to place his arms around his head protecting it from the thrashes of T.K's bag hitting him again and again, complaining and cursing every time.

"T.K! Please listen to me!" T.K refused to instead he hit him on his side. "Listen to me!" He managed to separate himself from T.K. "My friend Mimi!"

"Oh!" T.K didn't like the sound of that…especially since it was a girl. Again. "Mimi, I see! Is she a lady friend of yours? I bet you she is!"

"Am I your…lady friend Matt?" Mimi had overheard the conversation (but not realizing the true meaning of 'lady friend'), leading for the two bickering siblings to stop and turn to her. She had finished her meal and walked over to them. Matt didn't know how to respond to the question all he did was cover his mouth with his hand, feeling that weird feeling again. T.K, however, met eye to eye with her.

He whispered her name under his breath. His face was relaxed instead of anger. He didn't know why, but he felt relieved seeing Mimi.

* * *

**Finally! the end of chapter three! so what did you think about it? was it eh? was it worth reading? i dunno so why don't you tell me! inbox or review! either way is nice! ok, so until next time readers!  
-DinoRaws aka Liz :) **


	5. Clouds

**Hello Hello! Here's the fourth chapter to the story! I hope that you guys reading and following are really liking this plot and story! Answering a few question from the reviews, the middle chapters will reveal who God is and later on who Lucifer is and how Mimi finally remembers all her memories in Heaven. So be paitent with me and please please continue reading! thank you so much!  
:)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Clouds

Mimi glanced to her left seeing Matt cupping his chin with his hand, eyes shut talking over his brother not wanting to hear his complains over the accident that occurred weeks ago. She gave a small smile to him even though he didn't notice. To her right was the young T.K Ishida, the college student brother to Matt Ishida. T.K slammed his elbow against the dining table lecturing his brother over and over again raising his voice.

'_He looks exactly like him…_' Mimi thought every so happily.

T.K, in Mimi's perspective, was almost identical to Matt. His golden yellow locks were almost in every direction just like his brother's. His eyes were a nice prestigious blue that seemed alive at first glance, just like his brother's. Despite the years apart, they seemed identical. It really gave Mimi a liking to the two even more. Her smile was now in the direction of T.K's and when he took a small glance at her, he looked again but relaxed. Like every negative feeling was drained out from his body. Just like that.

"So Mimi," T.K ignored his brother bickers. "You really don't remember anything?"

"T.K…" Matt grunted.

"It's fine, Matt. I don't mind talking about it." Mat shifted his eyes away after seeing that sincere look she always gave him. "The doctors told me that I lost memory so I can't remember anything from my past, just only after the accident."

T.K didn't know how to respond to that, he never met anyone with amnesia, if that's what she had. But he admired her though, who would've thought that the victim of a car accident would have the idea of staying with the one who caused it in the first place. "Mimi Tachikawa…age 23. That's all you have so far huh?" She nodded. "Well, I suppose it's decided then!"

His brother arched a brow. "What's decided?"

He only smiled at Mimi. "I have decided…that I want to help Mimi recover some of her memories." Mimi right there and then, felt appreciated. Her cheeks even blushed. "Between you and me, my brother can't do anything by himself…he's always dependent on me."

"What kind of lie is that?" He exclaimed slamming his fist on the table, only to be disregarded by his own sibling.

"Seeing that you only have two rooms and that there are obviously three people in here," He clinched onto Mimi resting his head on her shoulders like a child to his mother. "I'll sleep with Mimi tonight."

Furious at the suggestion, Matt began to yell at his younger brother who only grinned as big as he could feeling successful annoying his own brother. Just like the old days. T.K had assured his grumpy irritated brother that he wouldn't hare a bed with Mimi he would sleep on the pull out couch.

Mimi had tucked herself in after changing into Matt's pajamas. Sure they were oversized for her body type but they felt comfy and warm to wear. Her eyes were heavy and quickly drifted into sleep after the exciting day that happened. She liked the feel of the futon bed against her body, the comfort of the futon made it easy to fall asleep quickly and dream within minutes.

Her dream was her first she remembered. She knew he had dreamt at the hospital but whenever she tried to remember it was a black blank memory. But this time…this time she remembered. It felt good to remember. The dream played in her mind like a movie; there she stood side by side with a person a friend maybe? They both were dressed in white she assumed was for a certain reason. She only saw her own face but didn't see the other person's. When she looked down at her wiggling bare feet, she saw underneath her toes…clouds.

Clouds…

Why were there clouds beneath her feet? It must have been a mistake. There's no way a person could stand on top of clouds as easily in her dream. She'd fall instantly. No wait, this is a dream right? It wasn't one of her memories, not a memory. Just a dream. The dream where she stud happily with her friend wearing all white and standing on top of the thin clouds.

"Clouds…" were the words she woke up to. Her eyes slowly began to become aware of her new surroundings. In the process of waking up, she realized the futon was bouncy. "Hm?" She pushed against the futon feeling the springs of it push back on the palms of her hand, Mimi then stud high jumping little by little on the futon. The higher Mimi went, the more her smile crossed her face. She loved it. Her hair bouncing up and down from her head and within minutes of jumping on the bed, her emotions were into screams of excitement.

The door to her new room had opened as Mimi stopped jumping seeing the concerned brothers at her door. "Are you ok?"

Her momentum disappeared unfortunately. "I was…jumping."

"Oh…" It was all Matt could say.

"Good morning, Mimi!" T.K shoved his brother out from his way hugging Mimi first. "How are you today?"

"Excuse you…" Matt muttered under his breath.

Now that T.K had mentioned it, she finally remembered something! Even if it was a dream, it was something right? Yea, it was something amazing! She remembered! "I'm doing well! I remembered a dream of mine!"

T.K and Matt had a surprised look at their faces, excited to hear what she had to say about it. "You know, sometimes dreams relate to your life. What was it about, Mimi?"

Dreams relating to life? If this were true, then why did she dream about clouds beneath her feet? Why was she standing on clouds and wearing white? It must be a miscalculation. "I was standing on clouds…and I was talking a friend. I didn't see my friend's face though. But that's all I can remember."

'Standing on clouds?' The thoughts in Matt's mind were alerted. He promised that he would help regain Mimi's memories back no matter how long it took or no matter how…ludicrous it sounded to him. He promised and that's what he was going to do, he was in Mimi's debt after all. "It's great…" He started off. "You remembered something right? Whether it is a dream or not…it's something you remembered."

"Yea...I remembered."

"Aww…" T.K teased receiving a look from his brother's face, which just…embarrassed him enough to leave the room. "Anyway, my brother and I want to take you shopping for some clothes today."

"Shopping?"

It never occurred to Mimi that shopping could be her love of her life. It had been weeks since she actually went out to the city. She wanted to go here and there, do this and that. She liked going into every shop she saw and encountered with, it was the happiest she's been since…who knows! Who cares? She's happy that's all that mattered. Her happiness of shopping led her to a particular pink shop filled with cherry dresses, and crimson outfits and not to mention those cute looking sunhats. Her face even matched the color theme of the store, pink. With her mind occupied in the store, she forgot to mention to the Ishida brothers where she was headed.

"You lost her? How could-! You were right next to her, you idiot!"

"You were next to her too! How could have you lost her to?"

Running and running is all they could do, but no where they searched was the location of Mimi. Looking through the wide windows they peeked to see if she was there, if not move on to the next store and the next and the next. From ice cream shops to shoe stores they couldn't find that girl. T.K and Matt stopped to catch their breath.

"Ok, let's actually think here." T.K placed his hand on his forehead almost looking up, still catching his breath. "What did we buy for her?"

Matt stud up straight, looking back at what she liked. "We bought her mostly sun dresses, pink ones red ones and white ones. And matching shoes…"

"Ok sundresses…she has a preference of sundresses." T.K scratched his head as the two brothers brainstormed. They looked to the left and to the right but nothing. Ahead of themselves nothing but to their backs, a particular pink crimson shop caught their eye. And at the window…there she was waving her hand at their direction standing on her toes.

As they approached her direction she pressed her hands onto the dirty glass smiling like no tomorrow watching the two friends stand on the other side of the glass. T.K rushed inside and met with Mimi helping her pay for the dresses she held. Matt kept his eyes on the handprints she left on the window. He stud so close he was able to see her fingertips clearly. Without any reason or awareness he raised his hand and placed it over her handprint.

"I'm glad we found you Mimi!" At the sound of T.K's voice, he jerked his hand back to his side shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for running like that on the both of you! Pink…really catches my eyes!"

Looking down at her bags she noticed the shadow's of the clouds moving down on the sidewalk and with glee she glanced up watching the white thin clouds move like a herd. But at that moment, the clouds that she glanced at reminded her of something forgotten. Her face was blank of emotion with her arms dead at her side dropping her shopping bags and finally her eyes dead of happiness and now dullness.

The clouds in the sky were white. But her mind had gone blank and black, her ears only hearing one thing:

"MIMI!"

* * *

**D: What happened to Mimi you guys? Ok so there you have it the fourth chapter, review and say what you have in mind! If you have any questions, concerns or ideas please tell me, i do love reading what the readers say or think. I love and i find it interesting...i love how people think either positive or negative. :) so review! thanks guys!  
-DinoRaws aka Liz. **


	6. Friends

**Hello Hello! It's a beautiful white day today because it's actually SNOWING in TEXAS! I'm sooooo excited, it's my favorite thing in the world! So as celebrating snow in Texas, i have brought the fifth chapter to you guys! It's wonderful, i'm soo happy! Ok, so, as I have been reading the reviews, I'm happy to say that a few of you guys are...no I won't say it! But I'll put up the answers in the up coming chapters for sure! No worries! Alright here we are! Hope you guys enjoy reading today!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends

Mimi had blacked out and fainted. It was a major concern for the two brothers, it just happened so suddenly. They didn't know whether to go to the hospital or not but since home was closer they rushed over there. They laid her on the couch with a wet towel on her forehead. Maybe it the sun that got to her, they thought. Or maybe it was because she hadn't been out in weeks and it was a little too much for her.

"What…happened? Why did she black out like that?"

Matt viciously scratched his scalp unable to answer that. "I…don't know. Maybe going out shopping was too much for her."

"Or the sun…"

"Or the sun." Matt repeated sighing.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"I don't know T.K, but I'm going to call the hospital."

Leaving his brother to watch Mimi, he walked into his room and dialed the hospital's number on his cell phone. On his ear he heard the ringing a few times and finally he heard a voice on the other end of the line. _"Dr. Joe's office, how may I help you?"_

"Uh yea…I have a few concerns about my roommate, Mimi. She's Joe's patient so…"

_"Yes of course, hold on please…"_ There was silence for a moment then a different voice.

_"Matt, what can I do for you?" _He already knew it was him. Probably coz he mentioned Mimi's name.

"…Well you see Joe, my brother and I took Mimi out to go shopping and just before we went back home she had a black out and…and suddenly fainted. Um, I don't know what happened, is this…should this have happened?"

For a moment Joe was silent unable to answer him directly and all he could do was tap the pen on his desk, it was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the line. _"I've never heard this happening to an amnesia patient before, honestly speaking."_ Again, there was silence between Matt and Joe on the telephone call. Matt heard many pages being turned from a book by Joe, hopefully searching for an answer. It made Matt nervous. Was this really normal for an amnesia patient?

_"There's…"_ Joe began but stopped with a sigh not sure if he should continue. _"There's a possibility that someone or something might have triggered her memory that probably caused her to black out and faint." _Again, he sighed but it sounded rough. _"I'm not positive, I can't give you hope but it's all I can think of right now."_

With frustration filling up in his mind and taking in the information, he paced a little bit with his hand on his hip. "At least it's something Joe, but do I need to take Mimi to the hospital?"

_"Hm, for now let her stay at home with you however, if this happens again bring her to me." _

"Of course," He felt a little bit relieved but it wasn't enough.

_"Before you go Matt," _

"Yea?"

_"…Actually, it can wait for another time. Take care of Mimi for me and yourself." _

"Uh, yea…I will." And with their goodbyes done and dealt with, they hung up from their phones minding and attending their own business. Matt tapped the end of his cell phone with his finger taking in all Joe had said. Maybe he should have taken it easier with Mimi. She just got off from the hospital after all. He placed his cell phone inside his jean pocket walking back to his living room where T.K grew a small smile as Mimi opened her eyes feeling the wet towel on her forehead.

He too grew a small smile. After all, she was looking at him with a smile she always gave to everyone despite what happened. "I'm sorry for what happened…I hope I didn't concern you both too much."

Her voice was soft but it was heartwarming. "Don't worry about it Mimi," He walked over to sit on the armrest of the couch. "The worst is over and you're doing fine. That's all I care about right now."

"Ah?" T.K's attention had averted over to Matt who was not aware of his words yet until he locked eyes with his brother whose face was grinning. "What is this? Caring for Mimi more than your brother? I must report this to Kari!" ( xD ) - T.K's face BTW.

"You are an overly dramatic brother, T.K! I cannot believe-! Put that phone away!"

T.K rushed over to hug the now sitting Mimi to stop Matt from chasing him around the living room. "Did you hear that Mimi? Matt finally admits that he cares for you," T.K sighed happily patted his brother's blushing face before Matt could slap his hand away. "You are officially a friend! I must congratulate you…with a kiss!"

"I will congratulate my foot for going up your ass if you do that to Mimi!"

"Oh my, when did you get so violent brother?"

"When you came into my-!"

"Mimi, you're feeling ok now? Nothing is hurting your or anything of that matter?" T.K removed the wet towel from her forehead, again ignoring his older brother.

"Everything is fine T.K, thank you so much." With a smile on her face, T.K couldn't help feel relaxed around her and gave his own smile to her. He couldn't help but feel wonderful around Mimi, he didn't know why but he just did. And when T.K looked over at Matt with his smile, Matt couldn't help but look at Mimi who smiled even more when he saw her. It was that weird feeling again. Matt didn't know what is was but it bothered him knowing it was there.

He hadn't felt this way before meeting Mimi, could it still be that guilt inside of him? It had to be, Matt thought.

The knock on the door had caught the trio's attention they all looked the same being confused since they weren't expecting someone today. Matt excused himself as he walked towards the door with T.K and Mimi looking straight at the window hoping they would see who it was, but nothing. It was just an unfamiliar figure to them. Matt had reached his hand to the door knob and when he opened it wide enough for everyone to see who it was…

"Tai?" it was someone they hadn't expect to see in a long time.

"Buddy!" He still had that goofy grin of his and with a hand shake and a quick hug, Matt couldn't believe that his best friend had come over to see him. It had been too long indeed.

"It's Tai, what do you know? By the way Mimi, Tai is Matt's closest friend."

"How wonderful," she said. When Matt had invited him over to the living room where his brother and Mimi were, Tai had stopped his tracks when he met Mimi. His mouth had opened a little bit and his eyes wide as they could be. 'Mimi…?' He knew who she was. But there she was standing in front of him reaching for his hand. She didn't know who he was. "I'm Mimi, nice to meet you."

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys...what is the relationship b/w Mimi and Tai! So tell me what do you think...how is Mimi related to Tai? Hm. I love reading your reviews and answers! So please, tell me what's in your mind...i don't care if its as along as a paragraph or short like two sentences i love them all! and you for reading my story! So have a great day coz it's snowing in Texas! Until next time  
-DinoRaws aka Liz  
****SNOW!**


	7. I RememberBut You Don't

**Hello! Hello! How is everytone doing today? Good? Bad? Awesome? Not awesome? Tell me! Ok, so as, like i said before, I read your reviews i get so happy and excited because i love reading all of them and your opinions and guesses! it's amazing...you're amazing! alright so in the previous chapter Tai had entered the story. did you come up with an idea as to what type of relationship he had with Mimi? Hm? Keep reading and everything will soon be revealed! alright so here's the sixth chapter to Memoirs of Mimi! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Author's Note: You must pay attention to the things i write about Tai. It's very important because it'll make perfect sense in the upcoming chapters and the relationship between Mimi and Tai. Ok thnks!

Chapter 6: I Remember…But You Don't

Mimi…it had been who knows how long, but he was seeing her face to face. That gentle face she always had that he admired and those brown sincere eyes he loved to look at and who could forget her curly bouncy cinnamon hair? He would laugh at her whenever it bounced. It was good that she didn't find it annoying, she would laugh alongside him. Yea…alongside.

But it was different now.

"I'm Mimi, nice to meet you." She held her hand out for him to shake it and when he shook it, there, he felt that feeling again. The feeling when they were together and he had missed it.

"Hi Mimi," His voice wanted to tremble but he refused to show it. "I'm Tai! Matt's bestest buddy!" Then he altered to that outrageously loud voice of his that he was famous for while shaking Mimi's hand wildly.

"_Bestest_ is not a word, Tai." Matt stood beside him. "How many times am I going to say that?"

"678 times exactly!" He laughed afterwards.

"…You actually keep count?"

Tai looked over to see Matt. "Keep count of what?"

Matt sighed. He already couldn't keep up with T.K but now that Tai's here, it'll make Matt even more exhausted. Back in Jr. High when they were both 1st years, they had met for the first time. It seemed like a normal friendship with the two of them having more things in common than regular friends like their favorite sports, how they had siblings the same age and same…well basically everything. They were like twins from different mothers. It wasn't until later did he found out something about Tai…

He was exactly like T.K, another annoying brother.

"Tai~!" T.K exclaimed literally running to him.

"T.K~!" He did the same but with tears.

"Anyway," Already annoyed, Matt came to Mimi's side sitting next to her. "How did you get my address? I haven't told you about it."

But Matt thought it was strange that Tai didn't keep in touch their first year of college and months before entering their second year of college Tai finally called him saying that he was busy with his sister Kari and his mother.

And just like always, Tai never answered a question directly. "So how did you and the Ishida brothers meet, Mimi?"

"Of course," Matt began heading to the kitchen for some water. "Never answering my questions…"

"Well…Matt accidently hit me with his car so,"

Tai, being more dramatic as T.K made the longest and loudest gasp Matt has ever heard. "You hit Mimi? How could you not pay attention to the road, you insensitive jerk?" Hearing that coming from Tai's mouth made Matt's teeth viciously grinded against the glass cup, he swore he heard a crack.

"Actually Tai," Mimi placed her soft hand on Tai's arm. He had forgotten how small her hand was and how warm her touch was like. "It was my fault. I walked on the crosswalk when it wasn't my turn, I didn't pay attention."

Tai sighed unable to say anything after that. When they were alongside, he always heard everything that Mimi had said to him. She was the talker while he was the listener and he was the best listener. It was good that he listened because he remembered exactly everything that she had told him. It was good to hear those stories she would tell him. Then one day, it was vice versa. He was the talker and she the listener. He had to make an important decision and she listened as he poured his heart out to her and the only thing she did was embrace him, which made him feel good and sad at the same time. His decision would cause her to be alone. She wouldn't have anyone to talk to anymore and nobody was a good listener like he was.

She listened and hugged him and that was everything Tai had wanted someone to do to him. And he got it.

As the time progressed Tai had offered to cook some dinner for all of them seeing how he came over unexpectedly. It was almost a traditional meal really nothing too fancy or plain but good traditional food. Matt was surprised on how well his cooking was compared to the time they were in high school.

"Ah please Matt, I was naïve and foolish! Of course my skills weren't that good…I had no talent in culinary like you and T.K."

"How is now different from back then?"

"Now, now Matt. Don't be jealous because I surpassed you."

Matt tightened his grip on his chopsticks holding in his anger. It was Tai after all and besides, he learned how to cope right? Sure, it was a long time ago but he'll remember how he coped with Tai. Anytime soon…anytime now…

"I couldn't help but notice Mimi," He believed it may be time to tell her…even though she told him she lost her memories right? "You remind me of my friend that I met my first year of college…"

Mimi was interested in hearing what Tai would say, who knows? It could be a forgotten memory! The surprise of it could be that they had some connection to each other. Maybe…what if he could be that friend in her dream? It was a possibility right? Of course it was…anything is possible.

"No…actually Mimi, you and I were friends years ago."

"How come you didn't say anything, Tai?" Matt's words were the first to be heard after a moment of silence.

"I was pretty much scared and nervous. I wasn't sure if it was you but now that I know…well heh." Tai's face changed and it was an expression that he rubbed off from Mimi. The face of sincerity. "You were ahead of your class so you skipped your 3rd year of high school and became a 1st year at Okinawa University."

"Okinawa University?" Mimi gently placed her chopsticks on the table trying so hard to remember. With her eyes closed and mind concentrated, she had to remember…

It was there!

Vague, but it was there! She was majoring to be a Fashion Designer and Tai a Lawyer. They bumped by accident and became friends that day too. "I remember!" She suddenly felt glee glow around her face. "Yes, Okinawa University!" Her tears swelled up her eyes, almost stinging her. She entwined her fingers together, closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall down her face. "I remember…" Her voice drifted.

"A fashion designer, that's amazing Mimi!" T.K exclaimed proudly.

"Yea we were an awesome duo! However, my memory goes blank after that. I think we stayed friends all through our first and second year of college but we went our separate ways on our third and fourth year."

No, he does remember what happened. It was a lie. There wasn't a blank in any of his memories…he knew what happened and why they went their separate ways. It was because of him all because he made a certain choice that caused him to leave her side. He caused her to be lonely.

"What do you think Mimi?" Matt turned to her as she looked at him with the biggest smile she could give.

"I feel…I feel more than blissful. Thank you Tai! Thank you!"

He couldn't help but smile an uneasy smile, maybe a smile of regret. Could it be that if he hadn't left her side she would have her memories still? "Yea…"

"Let us celebrate….with cake!" T.K announced with enthusiasm.

"Cake!" Mimi agreed.

"No!" But Matt objected.

Yea…he should have stayed by her side.

* * *

**OOOOOO! So what is Tai hiding from Mimi and the others? What do you think it is? Keep thinking about it reread the chapter if you need to but you have to tell me what you think about this chapter! if you're confused, which i think some people will be tell me on a review and i'll reply back to it like i have on a few of you guys! So i hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and just a heads up, the next chapter I will be bring Kari~! and Sora! And another heads up...in the next maybe two of three chapter i will finally reveal who God and Lucifer is and the real relationship between Tai and Mimi. So stay tuned! Thanks guys!  
-DinoRaws aka Liz **


	8. What Do You Feel?

**Hello Hello! How are you guys doing today? Sorry that I didn't upload so quickly as I usually do but since college started this week I've been busy busy plus those books aren't cheap either! So here is the seventh edition to my story. I do hope you guys like it, it was hard to come up with the idea since i actually had no idea how to even start or end this chapter at all. Yikes but here it is now and enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: What Do You Feel?

"Kari~! My ever so gorgeous girlfriend, I'm so happy to see you again!" T.K, gullible as ever, embraced the petite brunette who smiled laughing as T.K brushed his cheeks against hers.

"I don't understand why you're with my brother Kari," Matt grabbed his brother's collar removing his body from Kari's. "I don't see what you see in him."

"It's good to see you again Matt," Kari fixed her hair clip. She had been asked that same question over and over again by him, she knew the reason, and it was because she loved him despite him acting like a child. Kari saw from Matt's side a very beautiful woman who she recognized from a few photos that her brother sent through emails and text messages years ago when he was in college. "Oh, Mimi! Do you remember me?"

"I do! It's been a very long time since I first saw you, Kari! I heard from Tai that you're majoring to be a elementary school teacher."

After the day that Tai had visited Matt's home a few days ago, he and Mimi had talked on the phone everyday mentioning Kari in the conversation and how Mimi remembered seeing her over the holidays. Kari and Mimi became friends that same day, just like how Mimi and Tai did their first day meeting each other. And just like back then, Kari and Mimi were in their own world making conversation.

"I told you this was a good idea, Matt." T.K held the door open for his brother. Today was a day that Kari and T.K would meet at Starbucks as a date, but T.K insisted that Matt and Mimi join in and so they did.

"I know it's a good idea T.K, I just want to watch her so she doesn't repeat the black out from the mall again."

T.K clinched onto Matt squeezing his waist so he wouldn't be pushed off from Matt. "My brother actually cares for someone another than himself! I'm so proud…could it be…? Matt, say it isn't so!" He looked up at him with sparkles in his eyes.

Matt made a face of disgust and confusion while pushing his brother off from his waist. "What are you talking about? Let go T.K!"

"Could it be…that you love Mimi more than me!"

The mention of those words come from T.K's mouth were just unbelievable and unheard of for sure! It was so unbelievable that even his red embarrassed face couldn't handle it for certain. "I…-!"

"Matt?" That voice, Matt thought. It belonged to that person, that person from years ago…from high school. "Is that you? T.K too?" Yes for certain it was that voice.

Matt felt T.K release his grip from his waist and stand straight up stunned to see that person's face again and to hear that person's voice once again. "Sora?" Matt's voice whispered seeing that red haired girl again. She looked them same as she did back in high school but more mature now.

"Matt, I can't believe you're here!" She ran up to embrace him, slowly he returned the hug surprised from seeing her. "It's been years since I last saw you in person! I hear that you're a Music Producer now."

"Yea…I am." His voice couldn't get any louder.

"I'm sorry T.K, how are you doing? How's college?" Sora embraced him as he only patted her back with his hand unable to answer her question.

Kari took a sip from coffee after laughing for what seemed hours at Mimi's joke that she told her. However when she opened her eyes she saw the two brothers stand still while talking with Sora, the girl that…

"Kari, are you ok?" Mimi asked noticing as she stared at the Ishida twins. "Is that another friend of Matt and T.K's?"

Kari lifted her body off from the seat. "That's Sora a high school friend of Matt's and Tai's girlfriend but T.K doesn't like Sora." Kari grabbed Mimi's wrist pulling her quickly to the two brother's side. Kari excused herself from the people and finally stud by T.K's side holding his hand, feeling the trembling from his hands. Mimi glanced down at T.K and Kari's held hands seeing the trembling motion.

"Hello, Kari." Sora bowed at Kari and before lifting her head up she saw Mimi. "Hm? Who is this?"

Matt reached out in front of T.K and Kari for Mimi's hand and when placed her hand on his, she walked over to his side never releasing their grip for that moment. "Her name is Mimi," He turned his head to face her and introduced. "Mimi, this is Sora."

Sora smiled bowing her head just a little bit but Mimi did nothing to respond to her small respect bow. "Hello, Sora. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Tai has mentioned a lot about you to me lately." Sora looked at Mimi with ease gripping her coffee cup a little tighter than before. "Since we're all here, why don't we enjoy a cup of coffee altogether?"

Even without looking at another everyone had agreed to Sora's offer, seeing how they couldn't get out of it no matter how much T.K didn't like it. T.K and Kari went up to the counter to order the drinks for everyone while Mimi went to the restroom and while Sora and Matt sat together on the most comfortable couches near the sun which made the spot even warmer and better. Matt had his leg over the other and his hand on his chin tapping his fingers on his lips. He felt awkward with Sora, he didn't really didn't want to talk with her or be with her for that moment. He could see from his peripheral vision that Sora was staring at him, and it annoyed him. Whatever was going on through her head he didn't want to think or hear about it.

"Can I ask you a question, Matt?" Sora leaned in a little bit resting her elbows on her knees.

But he didn't look at her, she thought it was rude. "What?"

"What are you to Mimi? What's your relationship with her?" Matt slightly shifted his head to see Sora.

"Why do you wanna know Sora?"

"Just answer the question Matt."

"Mimi and I have been friends since I met her nothing more." But what about that weird feeling that happens whenever he sees her? Or hears her? Or even hugs her?

"Are you sure?"

Matt turned the other direction opening his mouth to answer but just like always he wasn't able to answer that one question. "What do you feel whenever you're with Mimi?" It was none of her business, Matt thought. There she was coming out from the bathroom talking with Kari and T.K wondering about the different flavors of the coffees in Starbucks. There was that weird feeling again. He couldn't tell what it was but it wouldn't go away. The feeling was in his stomach so when he placed his hand over it he could feel it through his body a sensation that he couldn't help think about it. "Mimi…?"

Matt brought his eyes back to Sora who smiled at him. His hand was placed on the sole of his shoes as he tapped them lightly. What exactly was this weird feeling he kept to himself? Mimi stud standing next to Kari enjoying themselves. Her brown bouncy curls were incredible and her facial features were beautiful, her eyes were a nice calm color of brown. Mimi helped T.K and Kari carry the coffee up to both Matt and Sora placing them carefully on the coffee table. Mimi grabbed her cold frappuccino tasting the delicious sweet chocolate drink. Her face was of glee and sighed in satisfaction of drinking her first cup of Starbucks.

"I hope you like your coffee Matt, I got us both the same one."

What was Mimi to him? "It's my favorite Starbucks coffee, thank you." What did he feel towards her?

"I'm so glad I got you the right one, T.K said that you liked it a lot."

A man with red hair carrying a laptop under his arms walked up to the group of friends. "Mimi…?" He said causing everyone to turn their heads to him. "Mimi Tachikawa?"

His face was surprised and content at the same time finally seeing Mimi again after the many weeks they talked and walked together in that dreadful place. Mimi too felt surprised and content seeing him again, they did have a great time and she did miss his company. Matt glanced from the man's face to Mimi's. Her face seemed to glow more around this man…more than when she's with him.

"Izzy!"

* * *

**oooooo Izzy! And why is Sora all up in Matt's business? That...I don't know why ironicly because I wrote the story but here's the end of the chapter! Review my story please, i don't care how short or long it is or how random it is i love them all, but who doesn't right? :) Ok, just to let you guys know I don't know if Japan even has a Starbucks but I'm pretty sure that after this I'm going to google it. But I did have a craving for Starbucks...what's your favorite Starbucks coffee? Mine is Carmel Frappuccino! Yummm~! :)) Well until next chapter! BYE and have a great week!  
DinoRaws aka Liz. **


	9. Reveal the Truth

**Hello Hello! How are you guys doing today? :) I'm doing good hungry actually but anyway, so here is the eigth edition to Memoriors of Mimi! Sorry abour not updating ast frequently as I used to do for those who read my story but you know! College is everywhere in my schedule! Yikes, I forgot about my homeworkd anyway, here's the chapter where God and Lucifer reveal themselves and once again like the Prolouge, they talk about Mimi. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reveal the Truth

It turned out that man with red hair black eyes and the laptop under his arms was also a patient at the same hospital Mimi attended and while they were admitted there they became friends. Sitting together in a two seated table they looked at some pictures they had taken together while being at the hospital. It seemed that every day she woke up to a new day, a friend of hers would pop up randomly or she would make one that same day.

"Haha yea! I remember that day…!" Mimi shared a laugh with Izzy as he continued showing her some photos of their days at the hospital. "Oh and that one too!"

"So you didn't know?" his brother asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Are you sure she didn't mentioned him?" he asked. Again.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"That's strange how you went to visit her everyday…" T.K stirred his straw in the frappuccino cup. "And yet you didn't know about Izzy."

"She didn't mention him to me so of course I wouldn't know anything about him."

Izzy and Mimi were friends and yet Matt didn't know about it? He should have known considering he visited Mimi everyday that she was admitted in the hospital. Of course then again, he should have figured it out by himself, right? Now that he thought back into it he always did see a red haired man greet and talk with Mimi after he left her side to go home. Izzy was that red haired man and Izzy was that friend she had when he left her.

"So Matt," Sora caught his attention. "What's your answer?"

"I already answered your questions Sora." He saw her gather her things and place her bag on her arm.

"What are you guys talking about?" T.K slurped in his frappuccino watching Sora and Matt bicker.

"Nothing, T.K." was all Matt could say to his little brother for the moment.

"All I know is you weren't being honest with yourself when you did answer. Well," Sora lifted her body from the sofa taking her coffee in her hands. "I have to go back to work! I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Sora!" Kari was the only one to send Sora off carefully to her work.

Matt leaned his body to the back of the sofa thinking too much about what Sora asked Matt. It bothered him knowing that Sora, once again, was messing with his emotions like how she did back then in high school. He didn't like it when people messed with his emotions especially when it came to a certain feeling or as he knew it better to be that _weird feeling_. But she did have a point there, he wasn't being honest to himself when he answered Sora's questions.

T.K watched his brother glance out the window deep in his thoughts. When he took a quick glance to see Sora step out of the Starbucks, he knew that Sora had said something to his older brother that would make him like this she always did and he didn't like it at all, not even one bit. What did she say? T.K thought. Whatever it was, it was something that Matt had to think over again and again to be certain.

"Did Sora leave already?" Mimi patted her sundress as she stud in front of the now trio.

"Yea," T.K gently placed his cup on the coffee table smiling at her. "She had to return to her work. Anyway, tell us about your friend Mimi!"

Mimi sat once again next to Matt as Izzy brought a chair with him to sit in; he placed his laptop on his lap. "I'm sorry it was rude of me to steal Mimi away from your group." Izzy replied with only a smile. "My name is Izzy. We both were admitted to the hospital on the same day."

The conversation had deepened with questions and topics that related Izzy with, but it wasn't Izzy's intentions to stick around to chat with people he didn't know or even cared for that matter. His eyes were on just one particular person and it was Mimi Tachikawa, his prize, his one way ticket to becoming complete. The grip on his laptop tightened almost every time Mimi's friends talked to him about his hospitalization or his career that gave him a salary of five figures. It did seem odd to him that one person didn't seem interested in his successful life of being the ultimate computer wizard no, in fact the only thing interesting him was the city he saw through the window.

"Matt," Mimi looked over his way as his attention was on her. "Do you think we stop at the park near the house?"

"Sure, is that where you want to go today?"

"Yes it is!" Mimi clapped her hands once showing that child like face of hers again.

"Alright…" Matt looked over at Kari who smiled and nodded her head wanting to join them at the park. Before Matt could follow the two girls, he looked back at T.K who kept staring at the window viewing the people walking by and Izzy who had his laptop already open and working clicking on different icons and programs. "T.K?"

"Hm?" His little brother turned to face him and then smiled crossing his leg over the other adjusting he left sleeve to be even with the other. "Oh, I'm going to stay with Izzy for a little bit longer. I have some computer questions I want to ask him, if you don't mind."

Matt only looked at him puzzled but erased the thought in his mind. "Sure…but when you're done meet us at the park."

"Of course, of course!" Matt waved bye at him and Izzy who only ignored him as he kept his mind on the screen typing away. The typing of his fingers were the only thing the two heard while staying at the coffee shop, they blocked out the sounds of the people surrounding them and kept to themselves until the other made a move.

T.K raised his hand and snapped his two fingers. Izzy's gaze slowly fell onto him.

The clock hanging on the shop's wall and ticked slower and slower until it stopped, the many people in Starbucks had seemed to move slower than usually until they too, stopped. And just about everywhere the saw, inside the shop and outside everyone and everything stopped with the snap of T.K's fingers. And just before he rested his hand on his lap, walking in through the entrance was Tai, he walked when time had stopped.

"Tai, I'm glad you could make it on time."

"Of course, Father." Tai placed his hand on his stomach bowing to Him. He sat down next to Him calming himself down after seeing the man behind the computer screen.

"Well," He shut his laptop down and closed it with his hand. "I didn't expect to have a conversation like this, Brother." He reached inside his jacket and took out a cigarette lighting it. "To think that You would actually stop time just for me, how touching." He laid his hand on his chest.

"Lucifer, you know exactly why I did this. I don't like the fact that you are close to my angel Mimi."

"Please Brother," Lucifer spoke while releasing the smoke from his cigarette. "Are you not doing the same as me? Don't talk to me about the things you, yourself are doing. Besides," he looked over at Tai. "Why exactly did you bring this _worthless_ angel of yours? He's useless! Just look at him, how pathetic can he get!"

"You despicable…-!"

"Tai do not let his words get to you. I taught you better." With the touch of God's hand on his arm, he sat back down breathing slowly and collecting himself back apologizing to Him. "All my angels are special to me, no matter what."

"Tai…special to you?" Lucifer chuckled. "Please Brother, after his sinful act he doesn't deserve Your love anymore! Just look at him, he doesn't even have his _wings_ anymore! He's not special, he's an embarrassment."

"Enough Lucifer." God's voice deepened. "With wings or not, my angels are my angels. If you do not go back to your Kingdom of Hell then so be it but leave Mimi alone. She maybe human now, but she will not dip her hands in sins. That is my final word, Lucifer."

"Tch," Lucifer crushed the cigarette between his fingers. "Seeing how things are right now, Mimi isn't going with either of us thanks to your _son_ Ishida. There are ways to get Mimi into the sinful life…mark my words I will have Mimi at my side before her time here on Earth runs out, mark my words Brother."

God closed his eyes shut rubbing his forehead and when he reopened them, Lucifer had left leaving his laptop behind and a small black flame from the seat he was sitting at. He sighed heavily putting his head between his legs. "What am I going to do? I cannot force an angel to remember…if I knew Lucifer had a liking to Mimi, I wouldn't have done this to her."

Tai patted God's back softly with a small worried smile. "Father, she will remember her memories in time, besides, she has Matt at her side and I believe he will help her."

He lifted His head up viewing the people frozen in time. "Matt Ishida…he is an interesting character isn't he? I feel that he will bring Mimi back to me…"

"Father," Tai spoke. "I don't mean to bring you down but what would happen if Mimi never recovers her memories?"

"Then Mimi…will no longer be able to return to my Heaven."

* * *

**D: whoa didn't see that coming! no longer able to return to Heaven oh no! Dx Just kidding, anyway, i do hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and hoped that all of your guesses and maybe questions were answered! So yes, Lucifer is Izzy and God is T.K. Mimi and Tai are angels. If you have anymore question put them in a review and I'll see if i can answer them there with a reply if not then that means that your answer will soon come within a chapter :) thanks to those who reviewed and read my chapters. I love you. :) Until next time!  
DinoRaws aka Liz. Take care!**


	10. 99 Red Balloons

**Hello Hello! So what did you think about the previous chapter? :) Yes, T.K is God and Izzy is Lucifer and Tai is a wingless Angel...why he's wingless he say? Well...I'll promise to put it up in a chapter no worries. Oh yes, i do apologize for not putting out a Mimato chapter out but here's THE chapter of Mimato. For some people, the name of the chapter is familiar because it's actually based off of a song called 99 LuftBallons...or in English 99 Red Balloons. It's originally from Germany from an artist called Nena. Great song! Ok ok, enough chit chat! Get to reading!**

**

* * *

**

(((Author's Note to eL-ch4n: your question was why i said Ishida was God's child, well based on the Christian religion, it says that everyone on Earth was created by God himself so he considers everyone His children i hope that answers your question :D)))

Chapter 9: 99 Red Balloons

Together they walked side by side to the playground of the park, Kari decided to wait for when T.K came out of the Starbucks, but he knew why she left them alone. He was positive that his blabber mouthed brother of his told Kari everything on what his little scrawny mind thought of whenever it came to him and Mimi alone together. When his birthday comes around, he'll see if he feels like giving a gift to him. He saw Mimi run lightly towards the swings seeing her browns curly hair move side to side on her back. She grabbed the two chains and hugged them.

"So this is a swing!" Mimi thought aloud releasing her hug and sat down on the swing. "I saw this swing in my dreams, Matt!" She looked over at him as he too sat down on the swing next to her.

"You dreamt that you were swinging?"

"Yes, I did!" Mimi exclaimed in joy as she held her grip on the chains while pushing back on the swing with her feet and when lifted them up she began swinging.

She had closed her eyes while swinging back and forth while her curly hair covered her face and didn't. She let out a small laughter escape her mouth which was delightful to his ears hearing it finally. It had been a day since he hasn't heard that laugh from Mimi. He looked ahead and saw that a festival was going on and that people were tying down some red balloons onto the floor. He didn't know what they were doing but those red balloons reminded him of a song he heard once while he had his band back in high school.

"Wow, what do you think they're doing with those red balloons?"

"Who knows? Did you want to go and see?"

"No…I just want to swing a little bit longer."

He heard a tune come from his pocket and when he reached inside it, he saw he had a text message from his blabber mouth brother.

_**New Message: T.K**_**  
**_**don't forget about the gift! :3 T.K **_

Stupid of course I didn't forget, Matt thought as he closed the message with the tap of his thumb and placed his phone back into his pocket. He again reached into a pocket but on his light jacket and pulled out a small box with a bow on it. "Mimi…"

She turned her head around and stretched out her feet to the pebbled ground so she would stop swinging. She held onto the chains swaying back and forth slowly. "What is it, Matt?"

"My brother and I…" His face suddenly felt weird just like that feeling and the pinkish red color burned his face a little bit. "We bought you this," He handed her the small box as she gladly accepted wanting to know what was inside.

"It's pink, my favorite color." Mimi brought it up so that her cheek touched the corner of the box. She lifted the top of the pink box and pulled out two pink ribbons and a small keychain of a decorated cake.

"T.K thought you'd like to wear ribbons in your hair so he bought that for you," Matt averted his eyes to the pebbles underneath the swing set. "And I thought…since you always eat cake and I can't bake a cake maybe you'd like to have one whenever you went."

Mimi held the three things in the palm of her hand and hugged them to her chest as she couldn't help but smile majestically and without knowing she ran up to him and embraced him like no tomorrow. Surprised by her reaction he couldn't bring himself to hug her back but he had the effort to place his hand on her back. "Thank Matt," she whispered to him. "I'll make sure to treasure these things!"

Mimi released her grip from Matt wiping the tears under her eyes and sitting back down on her swing looking back down at them. "You're welcome, Mimi." He said to her as he turned his gaze elsewhere unable to look at her from that embrace. He had felt her hugs before over and over again but for some reason he just couldn't stop thinking about this one. Her touch was the reason why his face burned from the color red and why his cheeks turned the color pink. But being by her side and talking to her and being able to touch her made him that weird feeling.

Matt placed his hand on his stomach thinking over and over again about Mimi and he couldn't help but let his cheeks become more colorful with the color red. She allowed the keychain of the cake to dangle from her finger as she watched it swirl showing one side of a cake and the other side blank but she kept on smiling when she saw the picture of the cake. It looked delicious to her. She gathered up the two pink bows and the keychain together packing it back up inside the pink box and carried it in her hand as she swung slowly.

**New Message: T.K  
**_**did u give her the gift? D:**_

**Sent Message:  
**_**yes, I did. **_

**New Message: T.K  
**_**did she liiiiiiiiike it? ;)**_

**Sent Message:  
**_**yes, she did.**_

**New Message: T.K  
**_**really? Coz' I wasn't sure on the ribbons!**_

**Sent Message:  
**_**OK, nw plz stop texting me. **_

**New Message: T.K  
**_**why? We never txt anymore! D'x**_

**Sent Message:  
…plz stop. **

**New Message: T.K  
**_**is it coz Mimi's there? Hmmm? ;)**_

**Sent Message:**_**  
I will disown you. **_

**New Message: T.K  
**_**OK,OK…remember i loooooooooove you :3 :3 **_

**Sent Message:  
ur embarrassing. Bye, T.K. **

A reason why I don't text T.K, Matt couldn't help think over again as he put his phone away. "Matt, the balloons are flying away! Let's go and catch some!" She grabbed and pulled on Matt's wrist as they ran towards the red sight of medium sized balloons flew upwards as some people tried catching them. Mimi danced her way inside the red jumble of balloons twirling as her sundress did the same in synch, it felt and looked like Mimi was dancing alongside the red balloons like it was a music video or just on purpose, just for her. For Mimi.

Matt's weird feeling had become strong and when it was strong he couldn't help but let it take over him but it was him and the strong feeling working as one. Without even knowing it he caught up with the dancing Mimi as she smiled when he was by her side.

His two hands grabbed the soft face of hers and he had kissed her while 99 red balloons flew up in the air.

* * *

**:D! it finally happened didn't it! I hope it wasn't too short, but anyway I think kissing someone while 99 red balloons are flying above your head is somewhat romatic and funny at the same time. So what do you thiiiink? do you like it? should have i done something a little more productive with this chapter? Tell me what your thoughts are in this chapter! thanks guys for reading this chapter i really luff you guys for it! :) you put a smile in my face. have a good weekend!  
DinoRaws aka Liz **


	11. A Fair Kiss

**Hello Hello! How is everyone this evening? :) I'm great! Can you believe it's actually icy in Texas? Talk about being Bipolar :( Anywho, so here's my tenth edition to Memoirs of Mimi. I had touble starting and writing this chapter, I had no ideas for this chapter but thanks to two songs "Tell Me Something Good" and "Touch", I finally made an idea! So, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Fair Kiss

She held a red balloon in her lap gazing at the red reflection it gave off to her, her hand felt the rubbery texture rub on the tips of her fingers. She laughed when she heard her fingers and the balloon make that funny sound when you rubbed the red balloon. Mimi threw it up in the air seeing her reflection get smaller and then get bigger when it came back down to her. Both of her hands grabbed it and once again she watched herself on the red balloon. She brought her hand touching the bottom and top lips with her two fingers. She remembered that kiss from yesterday but she had no clue why he did that or what it meant for him, let alone for them.

"Matt…" She whispered his name as she lightly hugged her balloon.

She sat on her futon Indian style separating her fingers from her mouth. She wondered why Matt had done that because she could not think of an answer at all. She was clueless.

In the kitchen Matt poured himself some juice in a glass cup and when finished he watched his younger brother sheepishly walk into the dining room with his headphones on. He pulled out a chair and sat in it placing his chin on the table yawning. Matt closed the refrigerator door and pulled himself a chair out sitting across from T.K. Taking a drink from his glass cup he takes note that the guestroom door was still shut closed.

"Good morning, big brother!" T.K yelled out through his music.

Matt reached over to unplug one of T.K's headphones. "Good morning, T.K." Matt sighed afterwards. "How are you doing?"

"Hm?" T.K lifted his head up from the table confused and with the use of his thumb he touched the screen on his ITouch to pause his music. "You're asking me 'how am I doing'?"

Matt arched his brow. "Yes…?"

T.K crawled onto the table putting his face inches away from his brother who already seemed annoyed, but that didn't matter to T.K, he was used to it anyway. "…Are you on drugs?" He whispered.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Matt shoved his hand onto his brother's face pushing him back to his chair.

"You never ask how am I doing, something is on your mind! C'mon, tell me what's got your mind racing!"

"Nothing that concerns you, that's for sure."

T.K sat quietly gazing at his brother. "Did something happen between you and Mimi?"

Before he could drink from his cup of juice Matt, for the briefest moment, looked at T.K scared but quickly erased that emotion and gulped down some fruit juice. T.K muttered to himself "I knew it," and looked down at his ITouch searching for a specific song that he had _loved_ so much only because Kari said it made her laugh whenever he _sung_ that song to her. He didn't comprehend why she would laugh at him but he didn't care he loved her laugh. "Ah-ha!" he yelled out playing the song and then moved to the beat.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and listen!" T.K's moment came when he heard the words come out from his headphones. "_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside~," _

"Why are you singing?"

"_She's got something that will sure 'nuff set yourself on fire! You refuse to put anything before your pride! But what she's got will knock all your pride aside! Tell her something good! Tell her that you love her! Tell her something good! Tell her that you like, YEAH!" _

But Matt had enough of his out of tune singing, he reached over the table unplugged the headphones from his ears and snatched the ITouch from T.K's hands. He quickly walked over to the kitchen sink and showered T.K's IPod with cold refreshing water but that wasn't enough for him, no, he grabbed the vegetable sprayer and sprinkled more water on it.

"What are you doing!" T.K jumped off from his seat and ran to climb on top of Matt's back. He tried reaching for his mp3 player but was blocked by Matt's elbow, he saw in horror that his elder brother began pouring that thick green dish washing soap on top of it and then poured more water from the vegetable sprayer. When Matt pressed the Home button, the screen came out to be defective. "My ITouch..." He whimpered while biting his lip.

T.K jumped off from his brother's back storming towards the door to cool off and before he could slam the door shut his final words were meaningless to Matt. "That's OK! I got warranty on it anyway! HA! HAHA!" With that he slammed the door shut.

Matt sighed as he glanced at the door from the kitchen nodding his head and wiping the ITouch clean with a towel. "Idiot, you didn't get warranty because I bought this for you." Thank God it was on sale too. But now he has to buy him a new one, what a drag. The door to the guestroom quietly opened with Mimi's head peeking through, Matt's heart beat seemed to skip and his face seemed hotter. He hasn't talked with Mimi since that kiss of his from yesterday. He felt embarrassed and ashamed at himself; he had no right to do such a thing to Mimi.

She had no time for him. She had to restore her memories.

"I-is everything ok? Where's T.K?" Mimi asked in concern.

Matt took a gulp down his throat and looked down at the now dry ITouch then he walked out from the kitchen and sat back down on the dining chair where he gently placed the ITouch. "Yea, he started singing and then well I…purposely drowned his IPod in the sink." It was true but he couldn't bring himself to tell Mimi _why_ he started singing that song to him.

"Oh," Mimi began walking towards the table and from the corner of his eye; he saw her pull out a chair next to him. Well, wasn't this awkward. For a moment or two Matt and Mimi only sat next to each other in silence and they both felt the tension raise for every second that time passed. Matt as hard as he tried focused on something else, from the screen TV to the black sofa and to the ticking clock but that made everything worse for him.

"I'm sorry!"

To surprise, they both had blurted that out in sync and it embarrassed them both awhile puzzled each other.

"Why are you sorry?" Matt asked as if she was going crazy.

"Well…!" Her cheeks turned red as she began. "Um, I was thinking about yesterday…" She gripped her pajama bottoms a little tighter and twisted around her finger. "And I'm sorry that I didn't…say anything back to you. I thought maybe that's why you were not talking to me."

Matt glanced at her hands as they continued to mess with her pajama bottoms. She assumed that he was mad at him, why did she think? Oh yea, he didn't talk with her. But being mad at her, there's no way he'd ever feel that way towards Mimi. Besides, being rejected from a kiss a natural thing. He closed his eyes and sighed shaking his head a little bit. He placed his hand on top of her head feeling her natural curly brown hair between his fingers. "I'm not mad at you for saying nothing after…you know." He removed his hand from her head, now it was his turn. "The reason why I didn't say anything was because I had no right to do that to you."

Mimi stopped her fingers from doing anymore twisting. She was relieved because she heard Matt say that he wasn't mad at her, it made her form a small smile on her face. She placed her fingers on the bottom of the chair lifting her body slightly off from the cushion and picked it up from the ground and finally placed it down on the floor where she was now facing Matt. His face was blank unable to tell what Mimi was trying to do. She scooted her body to the edge of the chair, took a deep breath and closed her eyes shut and her lips pressed together.

Matt arched a brow. "What…are you doing?" Her face didn't look normal.

She relaxed her face exhaling a soft minty breath of air. "Well I thought it would be fair,"

"Fair?"

"Yes, fair! Since you kissed me I thought I'd kiss you."

"Well Mimi, it doesn't work that way really. Just because I kissed you doesn't mean you have to, I did it because…-" He stopped talking realizing what he was going to say, even his face felt warmer than ever. "…because…" He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Because…?"

He averted his eyes elsewhere, somewhere in front of him, maybe the ticking clock. "I did it because," He placed his hand on his stomach where he always felt that weird feeling. "My stomach told me too." His words just didn't seem right.

"Your stomach told you?" His words then confused Mimi.

"Wait, that's not right." He turned his body to face Mimi's. "My stomach feels weird every day when I'm with you."

"Do you need medicine for it?" She was oblivious.

"Uh no," He scratched his head quick and hard. "It's diffiuctl to explain really, at least for me."

Mimi looked at his stomach and then at his face, he saw her smile appear again. Her soft smile just made that weird feeling appear in the pit of his stomach. She reached over to grab his large thin hand and placed it where her heart was. "My heart, it too feels weird when I see you every day and it also told me to share a fair kiss with you."

"Mimi, you don't…"

"I do and I want to." She entwined her fingers with his, she felt his fingers brush against hers and she liked the way her hands and his entwined as one. Her eyes looked back at Matt's and gave him a smile, the same smile she gave him when they first met. She reached over closing the space between them and Matt closed the remaining space between them and they touched. Hands and hands, lips to lips, and they touched.

They broke from their kiss catching a breath of air for the next and when they did, Mimi furrowed her brows from confusion. She started to remember a memory.

_Every student began running across the streets. Policemen yelled and directed them away from Okinawa University campus, and some had their automatic pistol in hand ready to shoot. __Mimi had come out from her classroom scared and running down the hall to get outside of the school, she was frustrated on how she was on the second floor. She ran down along with some classmates down the stairs. She bumped into Tai and together hand in hand they ran through the doors but in their way were four gunmen. The shooters that started this panic on campus and without mercy they aimed and... _

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. _

Mimi's eyes widen in fear pulling away from Matt and their kiss, she put pressure against her head with her hands breathing faster and faster with tears running down her cheeks in fear. "Guns…" Mimi repeated over and over again. Matt lifted Mimi up from the dining chair knowing where to take her. She may not be fainting but something like this, shortness of breath and panic, was something he could not handle. Mimi wrapped her arms lightly on his neck and her mouth still puffing out short breaths but the words from her mouth scared Matt even more.

"Guns…"

* * *

**Oh no! Guns! Dx what happened to you Mimi? But wasn't that kiss cute :3 Anyway, there's the 10th chapter to my story I hope you readers enjoyed this one, I hope it wasn't short like the others, if you think it is do tell. Anyway, if you have more questions/conerns/thoughts please do tell on a review :) i hope the story is still interesting you. So thanks for all who are reading! Until next time! P.S Was it too long? Gosh i hope not! :)  
DinoRaws aka Liz**


	12. I See You

**Hello Hello! Just FYI, it was snowing for two days in Texas, it was amazing! It's very unlikely for Texas to get snow or even ice! But anyway here's the 11th chapter to Memoirs of Mimi, i hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: I See You

"Breathe in..." Dr. Joe held the oxygen mask on Mimi's face and watched as she slowly took in a breath. "Good...now breathe out." She slowly exhaled and was told by Joe to continue four more times. He walked over to grab his chart from the counter and scribbled down his observations. He adjusted his glasses to make sure he wrote down the correct info. He looked up at Matt whose leg seemed to shake every nanosecond and his blue eyes had never left Mimi. "Just to make things clear," he caught Matt's attention for the first time they arrived. "Mimi started hyperventilating after recalling a memory, correct?"

"Yea, that's right."

"Now, what triggered this memory?"

"Um," It was hard enough kissing Mimi but saying it to someone? It was just too much. "I um…kissed her?" It sounded like a question rather a statement.

Joe turned his body over to Mimi's direction as she got done with her breathing treatment nodding to confirm that the statement was true then he turned to Matt. "Interesting..." He wrote on his charts. "A kiss triggered a memory."

"His stomach told him the first time." Mimi said watching Matt's cheek turn red.  
Joe gave him a grin then a chuckle excusing himself from the room announcing his return in 15 minutes.

Matt brushed his locks twice before gazing at the oxygen mask in Mimi's hand. She saw where he looked and placed the mask behind her forcing him to meet her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Matt. It wasn't your fault."

"But still...the memory you had, it concerns me Mimi."

Mimi sat quietly thinking about what she had remembered. She started running with Tai away from the campus or at least trying to, and just through the doors to their safe zone, the shooters fired their guns at them. But what happened after that? She was alive and so was Tai...could it be that the shooting caused her memory loss? It was a possibility and so far the only one.

"There was a shooting at Okinawa University 5 years ago; I remember that on the news." Matt rubbed his hands together.

"I was 18 years old and it was my second year at the University." Mimi added in a low tone of voice.

"Right, four gunmen had entered the campus shooting students for thirty minutes before the policemen had come. I was worried that Tai had been killed thankfully he wasn't. But it turned out that those four gunmen shot and killed 45 students and four professors. I never thought you'd be one of those victims and now that I know," Matt gripped onto his shirt tighter. He refused to think of what would have happened if she was shot and killed. He wouldn't feel this much happiness. "Mimi, I...-!"

Before he could finish his words, she placed her hands onto his face and pressed her lips against his. She refused to hear that sentence. It pained her heart and she knew it was hard for Matt just saying those words. "Tell me what do you see?"

"...I see you."

"You see me and I see you, as long as you do there's nothing to worry about. I will be by your side no matter what happens."

"I'm sorry Mimi." Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi's tiny waist burying his face on her sundress. He felt her brush his hair liking the motion her hand made and feeling a kiss from Mimi to his head. It made me feel like a child again.

"Oh my..." Joe's voice went through the couple's ear. He gave them a small smile while pushing his glasses up with a taint of red on his cheeks. As he closed the door he whispered, "If only my wife could do that too."

It only made Mimi giggle and Matt form a grin onto his face. Mimi rested her chin on Matt's hair smelling the shampoo that gave off a very sweet smell. She then released her embrace from him walking to the door peeking out to see if Joe was nearby. He never left his eyes leave Mimi. He began to understand more about that weird feeling he has every time, and it wasn't because he felt guilty over the car accident. That feeling of guilt was filled with a new thing he never expected to happen, ever.

"Ah before I let you go Mimi, I need to check your stomach again." Stomach…? Matt raised his head even more aware and questioning about Mimi's stomach.

"What's wrong with her stomach, Joe?" But he ignored the question despite hearing it.

Mimi pulled down the red and white straps of her sundress and pulled down it to her waist before laying down on the bed adjusting her back to it. Joe walked in front of Matt's view and blocked him from her.

Mimi lifted her head a little bit seeing once again the two round scars on her flat stomach. When Joe pressed his two fingers on them, she flinched a little bit and with that he told her to put her dress back again. The time with Joe had ended and they were clear to go home, as Mimi waited by the elevator admiring the framed photograph on the wall Matt stud by Joe waiting for a slip of paper.

"Don't worry about her stomach, they're only scars."

"Yea, but from what?" He saw Joe tear out a slip from his clipboard.

"Please Matt, be careful around Izzy." Again, he avoided the question but leading Matt to think of a new one for Joe.

It took Matt by surprise when Joe told him that advice. He was unable to question him about what he said let alone what it meant. He watched Joe leave down the hallway to talk with his co-worker and Matt looked at the paper in his hands. "Izzy...?" He asked himself.

He only shrugged it off for the moment but he kept it in mind and so he ran back to Mimi.

Back at home, T.K slouched on the sofa with his phone in his hand. Mimi went to her room and returned with one of her blankets to cover T.K. Matt grabbed his phone before his brother turned over and just as he was going to flip the phone closed, he read his last text before he had fallen asleep.

**Message Sent:**  
_**I hope Matt isn't mad at me, Kari. If he is, I'll find a way to cheer him bak up! :D**_

"What am I going to do without you?" He messed with T.K's hair placing his phone on the kitchen counter for him to see when he woke up. Mimi looked through the window that led to the backyard of the house, she walked over to slide it open and walked outside sitting on the steps watching the grass dance as the wind passed by. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air and opened them again exhaling the air. She heard Matt close the door and sit next to her as he too gazed over his backyard. It looked nice during the summer, he thought.

"Your backyard looks beautiful, especially with the tree in the corner of your fence."

"My dad suggested cutting it down, but my mom opposed the thought. She too, said it looked beautiful in my backyard." His mom and dad bickered a lot over the smallest things but somehow they kept it together throughout the years.

"Your parents…where are they now?" Mimi hugged her knees observing the tree in the corner, she saw it in a magazine once, and she remembered that they were called Oak Trees.

"They live in Shinbuya, we used to live around here in Odaiba together but that was before I went to college." He knew it pained Mimi a little bit about not remembering her parents. "What do you see when you think about your parents?"

"What do I see…?" Mimi closed her eyes and pictured a couple holding hands, they seemed go-happy parents but they were there for Mimi. "I see…a mom with short brown hair and a dad with glasses and they're happy together just like I would want them to be."

Matt turned over to his right side viewing the small flowers hiding in the corner of his steps and backyard. He tugged and tugged at it more until it finally released itself from the ground, he picked at it removing left over roots and dirt from the stem. He looked at Mimi. "I know it's small but I think suits you."

Mimi smiled at the small garden flower staring at its white pinkish petals and held it in the palm of her hands it was the tiniest flower she ever saw. "Thank you." She leaned her body over to rest her head on Matt's shoulder. "Matt, I have two questions I want to ask you."

"What's your first question?" He picked at the grass beneath his shoes.

"But you don't have to answer them ok?"

"Alright."

"My first question is and I thought about it at the doctor's and I don't think I even been on one but do you think we can go on a date tomorrow?"

"You want to go on a date tomorrow…? Well I'm not a date type of guy but if you're up for it tomorrow than we can." The thought of them going on a date seemed to be unrealistic to Matt and at that he grinned at the irony on it. "So what's your other question?"

"Am I obligated to meet your parents?"

Just hearing that gave Matt the chance to laugh at her, he grabbed her hand to entwine his with hers. Of course whenever you get a girlfriend or boyfriend somehow you're obligated to show them to your parents and from everywhere around the world in today's society, nobody liked that all. To parents, everything is first impressions. But to Matt's parents, as long as he was happy they loved the girl he was dating.

"That's up to my parents, I can't really say."

She too allowed herself to grin at the thought. "Alright, I was just asking."

Maybe, just maybe somewhere out there Mimi had the parents she imagined to be…a father who wore glasses around his face and a mother who had brown short hair. And that they were happy, even if she wasn't with them right now.

* * *

**Aw, Mimi's parents :)) If you're wondering about them, I will include them in an upcoming chapter but it'll be towards the end of the story. I know there isn't much in this chapter but I like how it turned out with the doctor's visit with Joe and T.K's text and the moments with Mimato. I hope you did as well, if not well you could tell me. So the next chapter will be on Mimi and Matt's date BUT i don't know how i should write it, if you have an idea(s) please tell me on a review, inbox, email whichever! plz tell me thou! Ok thanks!  
DinoRaws aka Liz**


	13. DateYou Sure?

Woo! Here is the 12th Chapter of this story! Hello Hello again, I'm sorry for the very long wait I'm just a busy bee espeically now with the semester almost over AND not to mention the newest Pokemon games out :)))) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter it's actually maybe my longest one yet! I don't know but I do hope you enjoy it altogether. So enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 12: Date…You Sure?

It was their first date together but he didn't know why she had chosen this particular place for tonight, when she mentioned the name he had looked at her as if she was joking but...she wasn't. Plus, he didn't want to say anything to ruin her idea of her first and a "fun" date tonight. Who would have thought she knew of this place and desired to come, certainly not Matt of course, maybe if he was 9 0r 10 then he would reconsider but not at the age of 25.

The stares of mothers and fathers embarrassed him as he continued eating his salad, it was a shame there wasn't any private areas to eat then again, this wasn't the place for private areas.

Mimi on the other hand didn't seem to mind this embarrassment at all and just like the majority of tonight's guests she couldn't keep her eyes glued on one thing, she wanted to see everything. As she ate her pieces of her pizza she turned around viewing all the small gadgets and gizmos, colored lights and flashing lights, the laughter and noises from every part of the building.

"Dear God," Matt slapped his hand onto his forehead defeated by Mimi's inner child needs. "Why did she have to choose Chuck-E-Cheese?"

"I've never heard of Chuck-E-Cheese before!" Mimi bounced back into her booth eating from the tip of her third slice of pizza. "It's so full of excitement!"

"This really isn't a place for adults, Mimi." Matt lowered his head playing with his cup of unwanted tokens.

"Why not? There are plenty of adults here like us!"

"Yes but they have children with them, that's why Chuck-E-Cheese was built for, kids to enjoy themselves while parents sat and ate."

Mimi furrowed her brows together thinking seriously on Matt's words. But she didn't understand completely. "So then...this place is meant for children instead of adults."

"Yes, that's right Mimi."

"Well then," she reached her arms out with her hands cupped together. "Matt, can you give me children?" He heard the words come out from her mouth and the color of red suddenly illuminated Matt's face, even his ears. He knew that poor Mimi did not understand the true meaning of "giving children to her" but to him he knew exactly what it meant and he wasn't even sure if that was in his life's plan yet. In time Matt shook off the feeling reducing the red in his face and opened his mouth speaking in a nervous tone of voice.

"Mimi," his voice had cracked but cleared his throat pulling on the collar of his plaid shirt. "Mimi, I-I can't just give you children it's not that simple."

"Is it difficult to give me children?"

"No, I mean yes, no-no! I mean I rather not talk about it!" The red on face tainted his cheeks as he kept thinking about it, however for once in his life, he was glad to be interrupted by his brother T.K.

_**New Message: T.K  
make sure you get enough tickets to get me the super high **__**bouncy ball**__**! You pinky promised! D:**_

_**Sent Message: Matt  
fine, I won't forget T.K. anything else? **_

_**New Message: T.K  
:3 a chuck e cheese lava lamp?**_

_**Sent Message: Matt  
I was kidding. **_

_**New Message: T.K  
:( bastard.**_

With a touch of his phone's screen his placed his Smartphone away in his pocket and as soon as he faced forward he noticed that beautiful Mimi was gone.

She had disappeared.

"Mimi?" He spoke her name out loud hoping a response from her but nothing. Could she have gotten to the bathroom? No, she would have said so before left."Mimi..?"

He looked under the table but no one was there other than multicolored chewing gum. She couldn't have gone very far from him; he looked down to his phone for 15 seconds he should have felt her get off from the booth! Twisting his body around he scanned every little part of the child infested place as acute as he eyes let him.

No where could Matt locate her however as soon as he turned around to view the other side of the Chuck E Cheese, there he spotted a colossal pin full of plastic balls of only four different colors being thrown at by none other than Mimi! He quickly walked over to the ball pit watching as the varieties of colors were thrown from one side to another.

"Mimi, there you are! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Matt but I was so excited to find this thrilling play pin!"

"Wonderful, now Mimi please get out from the ball pit and come eat your pizza! It's getting cold!"

"Hey mister! You don't tell Princess Mimi what to do!"

"Yea, you dumb blonde!"

His attention was averted to three new characters playing inside the ball pit with Mimi, two boys and a girl surrounded her like three knights protecting their precious princess. The boy who spoke first threw a hand full of plastic balls at Matt's direction who failed to catch or dodge them.

"You disrespectful child!" The urge for Matt to nudge his head had only existed in his mind after tripping over his own feet trying to climb the nearly impossible narrow entrance, feeling the plastic and bumpy spheres burry into his skin.

"Into the tunnels with Princess Mimi!" The second boy exclaimed grabbing Mimi's arm and with the help of his friends, they pushed Mimi through the blue tubes that had connected to the ball pit.

"Matt?" Mimi's echoes from the tubes had stirred Matt to struggle even more to get out from the play pin and rescue Mimi.

"Damn kids and their imaginations..." He muttered quietly slowly pushing the numerous amounts of plastic pin balls with his legs moving closer to the tubes.

He grabbed the edges of the tube crouching below to see if he could see Mimi anywhere unfortunately for him, climbing inside the tubes was a requirement for saving Mimi. He sighed heavily gritting his teeth together before climbing cautiously inside the hallow tube feeling very uncomfortable. Climbing upward he noticed one of the three kids was in front of him making car noises while playing with the loose steering wheel attached to a window viewing a large section of Chuck E Cheese.

"Hey!" Matt's voice startled the boy causing him to squeal. "Where's my girlfriend?"

"Dumb blonde!" was apparently Matt's new nickname. So then, the boy rushed over to be a replica of a microphone and spoke into it. "Dumb blonde in blue tubes! Blue tubes!"

"Look kid, I don't have time to play 'Princesses and Dragons' or whatever you kids play these days but I just want my girlfriend back so we can enjoy our date ok?"

Just as Matt said those words he finally reached to the boy but was unable to grab him because he couldn't fit in the tubes correctly.

"Sorry dumb blonde but Princess Mimi belongs to us! Besides, you can't even get through these tubes as easily as we can. Haha what a dumbass!"

"Watch your foul mouth, you little bastard!"

"You should eat your own words, dumbass!" The boy placed his plastic helmet onto his head knocking on it with his knuckles before sticking his bare tongue out to Matt and crawling rapidly over to the now yellow tubes and disappeared to the right.

"This isn't exactly what I imagined my first date with Mimi to be like," Matt, with frustration, spoke crawling forward into the yellow tubes which seemed to get smaller and smaller every time he crawled further. "What the hell is this...?" he couldn't move any more. He tried and tried but Matt was unable to crawl any further considering that he was pinned inside a yellow tube.

"Dumb blonde actually came through the yellow tube!" The girl of the three 'musketeers' appeared in front Matt as she sat down on her knees gawking anxiously at him.

"Look girl, I am obviously stuck in this yellow tube that you kids call fun, all I want is to know where Mimi is so we can go home and enjoy the rest of the evening together...can I please know where she is in this godforsaken tube maze? It's all I ask for!"

"Princess Mimi..." The girl said.

"Yes, _Princess _Mimi, where is-,"

"She got out of the tubes before you got stuck here."

"What...?"

"She got out-,"

"I know what you said!" He blurted out to her causing her to flinch. "Now, help me get out of here."

The girl stretched out her neck to look over Matt's head on the right and left side of him. As much as she double checked, she just couldn't find enough space for him to move in. "I can't, there's not enough space between you and the tubes for you to move in."

"Well...how do you normally get out of these tubes?"

"The slides!" She pointed behind her back allowing Matt to see the slide, the one way ticket to see Mimi.

He slammed his forehead against the plastic tube in frustration ready to give up and that's exactly what he did, he gave up. There's no way a full grown adult could climb inside these tubes that were constructed for toddlers and children and what was the worst possible thing to add in this mess? In the tube that he was stuck in, there on his right was a circular plastic bolted in window where everyone viewed and chattered about the grown man stuck inside the tube. And there, Mimi waved at him from down below smiling with no shame that her date was stuck.

"Wow dumb blonde, everyone is watching you."

Matt grunted narrowing his eyes straight at her and snickered. "Thanks for the obvious..."

Getting Matt out from the narrow tubes was harder than the employees and manger thought, everyone else thought it was hysterical that a man was up in the tubes. The two hours it took Matt to get down, Mimi watched sitting down eating her pizza in her booth. Even after Matt was down she smiled greatly at him in silence as he ignored the laughter and teasing from the children turning his red flustered face away from their laughing faces. The embarrassment and teasing had led for both Mimi and Matt to quickly go home from their so called 'date'. Reaching out to the Mat's house, Mimi opened her take out box and began eating her left over slices of pizza or rather the free pizza she received from one of the employees. The moment she walked in, T.K appeared by her said with only a smile on his face and the oversized pajama pants and shirt he wore for bed.

Mimi chewed on her slices of pizza and took one of them out from the box and handed him a slice. When T.K walked over to Matt's side in silence he chewed on his pizza and reached his hand out to Matt, as if he wanted something in which he did. "Here's your stupid back pack…" Matt passed the mouse pictured bag to T.K whose face gleamed in a bright yellow light of happiness. "You're such a child."

"So how was your date…?" He nudged his brother's side with his elbow already imagining what the chaotic scenery happened that time.

"Awful, I don't understand how Mimi knows about Chuck-E-Cheese or how she got out of those tubes."

"That's simple…it's coz I told her." T.K talked with mouth full.

"I had a feeling…"

"Well time for bed! I'll see you tomorrow!" With a goofy wave goodbye he left his brother alone with a half asleep Mimi in her room.

"Mimi," He walked over to her bedroom's doorframe leaning on it not wanting to enter her room. She looked over to Matt as she finished undoing her bed to sleep in, when she looked at him she stud up straight sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Matt," She tucked in her brown hair behind her ear and walked to him with fidgeting fingers. "I'm sorry about our date today, I know it wasn't a place for two adults to have a date at but I took T.K's words about it being fun and all…so I want to say sorry."

He sighed and gave her a quick smile. "It's alright Mimi, it was actually my first time at Chuck-E-Cheese, and so I actually had some type of fun there." His quite laugh assured Mimi and relieved her as well nodding her head at the end.

"There was something I wanted to ask you," She lowered her head viewing her hands and shaking fingers, nervous of her question to Matt.

"What is it?"

"You shouted that you wanted to see your girlfriend," By the time she looked up at Matt, he wasn't unaware of his demanding words until now with red taint in his cheeks. "So, am I yours because you like me?"

With a scratch from his index finger to his cheek, he looked at Mimi remembering how he feels about Mimi. His stomach was feeling weird again but it was much stronger than he had recalled since meeting Mimi at the hospital. "Well, that's up to you really…if you want me to be your boyfriend than I could be."

"And I'll be your girlfriend, right? Is that how it works?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"Ok, then we're boyfriend and girlfriend…" She smiled grabbing Matt's fingers and entwining them with hers. Lowering his head down and standing on her tippy toes, Matt and Mimi had reached for a goodnight kiss, for the first time as boyfriend and girlfriend. Officially, of course.


	14. Journal

**Hello~! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic at all, I truly am sorry since I was able to upload a Mimato one-shot but not a chapter for this story. It was unfair. But here is another chapter, and I hope you like how it is written. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**((Ch. 14: Journal))**

_"…Today marks the 2nd anniversary of the Okinawa University shooting as students and professors gather in front of the campus remembering those who lost their lives that tragic day..." _

Her eyes continued to watch the news casters record and display the scene of the college students and professors stand in front of a large memorial, with pictures and candles surrounding it. She felt sorrow yet anger for being incapable of accessing her memory of that horrid day. She envied Tai for being able to. But why couldn't she remember that particular day? She had wondered but never been able to answer her own question.

"...Are you alright watching this?"

His voice filled with concern as he came by standing behind her watching the same program as they returned the broadcast back to the news anchors.

"Why is it that I can't remember this, Matt?" She asked not making any contact with him. "I was there..."

He knew she would ask him a question like such but he was unable and unprepared to answer it. It would've been wiser to ask Joe about this, for some reason Joe the doctor knew more than anyone about Mimi. But he had to try something...right?

He walked on over to the couch Mimi had been on and sat next to her resting his arm on her shoulders moving her in an angle to make her face him. He pressed his lips together before giving Mimi one of his 'best hypothetical answers'. "Listen Mimi, I believe the reason why you can't access that particular memory is possibly because you don't want to. I definitely don't specialize in Neurology or Psychology but it's the only thing I say to you regarding your memories."

Her face had shown puzzlement. She automatically portrayed a child solving a calculus problem. "Joe..." It surprised him when she mentioned his name. "He knows about me, but it's as much as you and I."

There had been nothing left for him to say, but he continued to watch Mimi as she glanced over at the television screen listening to what they were reporting. He asked if she wanted to visit the university but she wasn't ready to go back so he left that subject alone leaving her to be. He himself had been curious about what happened on that day of the shooting. He walk into his room removing his clothes that covered his laptop after he uncovered it he carried it onto his dining table. When he turned it on he pulled up a tab typing in the URL for Google. Searching for the Okinawa University shooting brought him thousands of pages to click on, as he scanned the links he found a one that had come directly from Okinawa University and clicked it. The page had a synopsis of how it started and how it ended. On the top left corner of the article was a picture of the former Okinawa student that started the massacre, his accomplices were not pictured but they were named. He clenched his teeth already feeling anger boiling in his blood. He scrolled down averting to something that would reduce his anger and saw a title in bold and italics: _**The Lives We Lost.**_

The names were alphabetized by last name. The fifth name he read, Yuuki Akira, she went to the same elementary school he had attended. She was outgoing and very opinionated. The sixteenth name was one of his classmates in high school, Keigo Kurusaki, he was looked down upon because he belonged to a yakuza yet he was third in his class. Matt combed his golden hair locks with his hand realizing now how little memories he had with both of them. He resumed reading the names listed on the screen then he came across a familiar last name but the first name was on the second page. His brows furrowed together as he clicked the link for the second page anxious to know what he saw wasn't true.

Out of all the people Matt knew throughout his life, no one had the same name so when the second page finally loaded up…-

T.K slammed the laptop shut scaring Matt causing him to jump in his seat. "T.K," Matt quickly turned his head to see him while T.K slid the laptop over to the edge and carried it in his hands and before he could leave the dining room, Matt called his name out again. "I was in the middle of something!"

"I know you were," T.K didn't turn around. He wanted to look at what his brother had searched up, when he opened the laptop up again and typed the password, his young sapphire eyes reflected information that Matt wouldn't be able to access.

"Give me my laptop, T.K," Matt stretched out his hand hoping his younger brother would give in. "I was in the middle of something important."

"You don't need to know," T.K's voice was hoarse but it was quiet like a whisper that only he himself was able to hear. "At least not yet."

"What...? You need to speak up T.K, I can't hear you."

He turned finally facing him. He carried a forced smile with his tongue sticking out teasing Matt. "I need to Skype Kari! I promised her that I would once I got up this morning, Matt."

Matt gawked at his younger brother as he began typing out the website, he sighed through his nostrils shaking his head left to right. "Fine," His bland words enlightened T.K as he smiled ever so grandly taking off to his room. Matt would have to wait until he was done with his Skype date with Kari, it would only be an hour...or five.

"Matt," He averted his eyes from T.K's leaving to Mimi who hid her face behind the couch only showing her innocent hazel eyes. "Is it ok if I show you something? I've been meaning to show it to you but I didn't know when it was a good time."

This brought Matt's attention to the fullest. He raised his brow up walking close to her. "What is it Mimi?"

She scooted down from the couch walking over to the bookshelf looking for what she wanted. She scanned her eyes over the spines of each book and when she saw her journal she pulled the book out from the shelf. While she slowly walked over to Matt she looked down at her journal flipping it to the first page. Mimi reached her journal out for Matt to see it, when he grabbed it he began reading the first couple of pages. Word after word he couldn't believe nor comprehend what he began to visualize based from her words written down.

Her dreams and memories were all written in this tiny journal. Or at least what she could remember.

"Everything I wrote is all I could remember from my dreams...a few are from memories I could see vaguely." She explained twisted her fingers together nervous on exploiting her journal to him. She felt shy and proud of herself for being able to remember everything she wrote.

Matt flipped more pages until the tenth page where it was blank on after. In all of her pages she had drawn a small sketch of a feather which related to her writing. The connection of her dreams and memories to the sketch of the feather were all puzzling but in some way it could lead her to recovering all her memories. In the process of reading her journal, Matt realized that Mimi had mentioned a man in white. It brought him curiosity to find out who this man was. "Do you remember anything else about the man in your...dreams?" he asked with a slight discomfort knowing she dreamt of this man.

She shook her head left to right unable to describe the man in white in more details. In her journal she always mentioned the man in white, writing about the laughter, the happiness and the bad times they shared together. Matt closed his eyes for a second reopening them to see the feather in Mimi's journal. He had to believe the possibility that Mimi might have had a previous lover before him. He might be the man in white she described in her journal. Just the thought of a previous lover made him jealous and what's worse is he has no idea who he is or what he looks like.

"What do you think?" Mimi rested her hand on his arm moving her thumb in a slow motion.

"You write about yourself in a white gown with a man in white while sitting on clouds. I can't really say anything about it just that it all doesn't make anything sense to me. Not to mention the feathers."

"...It's the best I can do Matt. I know it doesn't sound or make any sense but it's the best I can do to remember."

Matt shifted his body to look so he could put all his attention and focus on Mimi. "Listen to me Mimi," he grabbed her hand closing the journal. "I'm here for you and I will stick by your side even after you remember everything. I don't care how long it takes I will help you because I want to help you."

Mimi wrapped her arms around his back hiding her face in his chest as she sobbed tears on his shirt feeling him embrace and the kisses he planted on her.

T.K had listened to their conversation. His young blue eyes reflected the unchanged screen Matt had been wanting to look at. T.K slid against the wall carrying the laptop in his hands feeling the warm air the fan produced, when he closed his eyes he covered them with his hands hoping his tears wouldn't fall from his face. But they did.

"Why did you show me, God?" He had whispered. "Why did you show me?" He repeated again silently crying to himself shaking his head. He was hurt and he was confused.

T.K never had figured the names from the university's memorial webpage would forever be in his mind.

* * *

**Alrighty, now it's time for your honest reviews! Tell me who or whom do you think T.K saw on the webpage? I would love to know your answers.  
Again, I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I honestly don't know when this story will end since I have a lot of stuff to put in still, especially Mimato fluffs,  
i haven't even but any in this chapter. Disappointment. Ok, well have a great Turkey Week! :D  
-DinoRaws!**


	15. New

**I'm going to apologize ahead of time, but I am sorry for not adding as much Mimato fluff as I should, I feel like this is more of a Mimi and co-star Matt kinda story. Well, I can honestly say that I'm going to seriously work on their relationship. I have ideas that will possibly be good i don't know. we'll see in the near future!**

* * *

**((Chapter 15: New))**

"There's nothing I can say to help you guys out. What she wrote I don't know anything about, Matt."

"...There's gotta be something in here that you remember Tai. Clouds, feathers, the man in white?"

He sat in silence staring at the pages in front of him. The words that dear Mimi scribbled down on the lines of her journal, about the feathers and the man in white, brought back his memories. Memories of their time together. He hadn't expected her to recall such memories this quickly. His heart pounded in his chest loudly feeling like it could pop out from his chest onto the table. If she would ever recall her memories...what would happen to her? To him? To Matt...?

Tai shut his eyes flipping the blue journal to a closing. He promised to Him he wouldn't interfere with Mimi and her memories.

"I'm sorry Matt," He shook his head, his sincere brown eyes meeting his friend's blue ones and then to Mimi's disappointing hazel eyes. "But there's nothing I can do. In the times I was with Mimi I don't remember such things."

Matt reached over to grab the journal tapping his fingers on the cover.

"I'm sorry I can't be of any help." His eyes narrowed over Matt and Mimi spotting T.K coming out from his room. There was something he had to do with T.K, something important to discuss. "But if you ask me," His trademark smile appeared back on his face. He wanted to make the two happy the best he could. "I wouldn't focus on remembering the past Mimi."

"What do you mean, Tai?" She looked up at his face that is in glee. Even now she still had the same face from back then.

"Matt is here with you now. You need to make new memories with him and be happy. Don't dwell in the past so much, Mimi."

He winked at Mimi walking out to the door with T.K who waved goodbye before exiting the house.

They hadn't said anything for a while. She believed that Tai had been right, there was no way she'd remember all her memories in such a quick time. She wasn't even sure how long it took to recover all her past memories then again was she really in such a hurry to remember? Just the thought of her recovering her past...it scared her. She was frightened by what she lost, was she the same person as she is now? Who was this man in white she dreamt of?

Matt placed the journal back into the bookshelf where Mimi had it originally. "I've known Tai practically all my life and not once has he ever let me down." He said. "I think we should put your memories on hiatus for a bit and...I could help you make new ones."

Just the thought of putting her past aside pinged her heart, however, it excited her to hear Matt say that to her. She fidgeted with her thin fingers pressing her lips together trying to hide her small smile. "Do you believe it's ok to push my past aside?"

"I'm not sure exactly," He snickered and walked over to Mimi, crouching down holding her hands and looking up at her sweet and beautiful face. "Only you can decide if you want to start new or try to remember the old memories. No matter what your decision I'll support you."

She grabbed his hands with hers feeling his skin on hers, she felt the safest whenever she held his hands. She had been the most happiest with Matt, she didn't need to remember everything. At least not now. She had Matt with her...and she liked being with him.

"I believe that if I stay and wait for my memories to return, I would miss my opportunity to make new ones with you."

He had no words to finish off the moment but he squeezed her hands before he kissed her forehead. It was a step Mimi had to take for herself and she felt content with her decision. She knew inside her heart, what she did, would be worth it all.

~x~

Time had progressed between her relationship with Matt. Since deciding to make her newer memories with him she hasn't dreamed of abnormality dealing with feathers, clouds and that mysterious man in white. In fact, she hasn't mentioned those things at all since then. Now that she was busy regaining her ability to design clothing in a small fashion studio while Matt returned to his music career producing new artists and such. She felt comfortable in the new atmosphere, she had her own space to draw out her imagination onto paper through the pen she held in her hand and too her surprise she had been successful in pleasing her co-workers with such uniqueness and talent in the fashion career. She had raw talent that never had been recognized til now.

"Envious. Green envy runs through my eyes every time I see your sketches, Mimi!" A man of fashion examined the colored details of her cocktail dress she was assigned to draw. He shook his head in pure vanity seeing the beauty of her dresses; he took down the picture and hung it against a wall with two magnets holding it up.

A young woman wrapped her arms around Mimi's neck pouting her lips begging to steal her ideas from her mind for the next fifty years. "Mimi why are you blessed with great taste?"

She smiled at her co-worker, and her newly made friends. It had been such awhile since she made any. "Great taste? I don't know if you should call it that, Yolie."

She was a character with long abnormal hair color of purple, her face carried eyewear matching her outfit. Yolie and Mimi had set it off the first time meeting each other, later Yolie had come to admire Mimi with such success she obtained in life. "Mimi...look at your dresses! They are well drawn and amazing! Not to mention that gorgeous man you have..." She swooned over him becoming weak on her knees solely thinking of him. First time she met Matt she became mute and nerve wrecking, she messed up on her work embarrassing herself in front of him.

"Speaking of which," The man peeked over Yolie's head seeing a man with blonde hair walking up to the studio. "Here comes someone who looks like him."

Averting their pair of eyes to the entrance, the girls stopped at what they had done walking over to the counter glancing at the man who entered feeling the fabrics that were displayed. He pulled out a fabric with color of charcoal and a silky feel to his touch and smiled at it.

"He looks like Matt," Yolie whispered elbowing her friend who snorted quietly.

"No he doesn't, Matt is two inches taller." she whispered back.

"Oh wow, what a difference."

"Excuse me ladies," He stopped their giggling catching their attention. It had been true though, what Yolie said was indeed. He looked similarly like Matt but he was obviously different compared to Matt. His hair was curly but he combed it back slicking it nicely allowing only a few curls of hair to pop out. "I would like to receive information about having a few dresses made for my models to wear before they have their first photo shoot."

Yolie opened her mouth but her mouth was unable to transfer the words in her mind to be spoken verbally. She had always acted like this with the few male customers who came in for business and like every time that she did this, Mimi had to cut in for her while her male co-worker pulled Yolie out of the picture. "And do you have any designs in particular for your models to wear?"

"Actually I do," He opened his jacket removing a folded paper from his pocket and unraveling it to show Mimi. "My models had voted to wear this design for their photo shoot."

Ecstatic ran through her mind. It had been her design that they had chosen to wear for the photo shoot. A black halter top dress with a white laced ribbon attached on the waist was her personal favorite, she had second doubts about it but she took a liking to it. Once she gathered the proper information she had finished her business with this man, yet, he had stuck around.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sir...?" He grinned snorting at confused Mimi. "Please, I'm not that old."

"Oh, well what is your name that I should call you instead?"

"Michael, I prefer you to call me Michael."

"Well Michael, it was a pleasure doing business with you today. We will have your order of dresses ten days before you photo shoot. I promise you won't be disappointed!"

"I don't think you'll ever disappoint me, Mimi." He walked towards the door stepping backwards seeing her smile fade away, unable to recall the moment she told him her own name. He grabbed the door by the handle opening it, "After all, you've never disappointed the man in white ever before." And he disappeared into the crowds outside the studio.

Her eyes wide open. Astonished and frightened but surprised, she felt like someone had paralyzed her unable to run after him, to ask him if he knew her, if he was the man in white. She had probably missed her first clue to her past memories.

But...she didn't want to dwell in her past.

She had focused on her future now.

It is difficult to hear, yet, the thought of Michael knowing the 'man in white' she wanted to chase after him only she didn't because she would see him again. Because he might be the most important connection to recollect her forgotten past.

* * *

**So that's how I'm ending the chapter, again I feel horrible for not even adding an entire chapter worth of Mimato fluffy stuff.** **But for sure I will continue to think and add them together, i have a plan and it involves them getting closer and seeing if they are truly meant to be together. Ah. excited now.  
Well, enjoy and I hope you had a GREAT Thanksgiving guys! Take care!**

-DinoRaws


	16. 1 Month

**Here's the 16th edition to my story! I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**((Chapter 16: 1 Month))**

She was a bit timid to talk with him. She hasn't been able to gather the courage to tell him about her strange encounter back at her work studio, she thought it was strange for a man to mention about the 'man in white' when she had never met the man ever before. She wasn't sure if the time was appropriate based on how stressed his voice was when he talked on his smartphone with a co-worker.

"Look," His back was turned to Mimi, she had been in the process of drying dishes. "I don't care how you get it done just do it before the deadline!" He released a frustrated sigh tapping his foot once listening to the caller on the other end. "Yea that's fine...no I can't come in today I already told you I'm busy." He glanced over his shoulder watching Mimi sway side to side while humming a soft tune. "Yea, that's fine. Don't disappoint me on this."

With a touch of his thumb his call ended. He combed his hair swiftly releasing some of his frustration out through another rough sigh. He turned around with an apologetic look on his face walking up to the kitchen window seeing Mimi wash her hands clean and drying them in a towel smiling at him. He couldn't understand when he had fallen for Mimi or why Mimi wasn't so resentful against him after what he caused to her. He thought it was crazy, he thought it was ludicrous!

"Don't stress yourself over your job, Matt. Seeing you like that concerns me you know."

Oh right, that's why he couldn't keep himself away from her. The kindness she showed him, the support she gave him and the forgiveness she taught him. She also cared and loved him the way he does to her, that's why he kept yearning for her.

"Sorry Mimi," He slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Well are you ready to go?"

She gave him a small laugh folding her kitchen towel. "You still haven't told me why we're going out to eat. I thought we were going to cook something for tonight."

"As much as I enjoy our cooking there's a place I want you to try out."

"We're going to eat at...?" She had hoped that giving Matt her most cutesy smile would bribe him into spilling out the surprise he had for her.

But he nodded a no. She immediately pouted hearing him chuckle to himself seeing her childish behavior appear again. He motioned her to come to him after she did he brought her into a warm embrace resting his head on top of her head rocking her body slowly. "Don't worry Mimi," He whispered. "You'll enjoy this place as much as I do."

-x-

They were barely taking off in his car when the sudden orange glow of a gas tank appeared. His car needed gas and if he didn't put any, the car would stop in the middle of the street. Bad news is: there wasn't a gas station nearby, at least not for another thirty miles and his car would solely allow them to travel another five before it gave out.

And it was wrong for Matt to ignore the sign. He was the reason why they ran out of gas and are now stuck in the middle of a busy intersection and crowded sidewalks.

"Shit," He murmured to himself. He looked over to Mimi who kept her wondering eyes on the passing citizens. He reached into his pocket dialing the number to his one and only little brother T.K. After the third ring he heard his voice.

"Well this is a surprise," He said coolly.

"Same here but I need your help. My car's running out of gas and I'm stuck here with Mimi in a car that won't make it to where I want to take Mimi. Call the tow truck for me and bring me your car."

"Alone with Mimi you say?" And this is where he would start. "Well now! Let us take our time getting to you!"

"Just hurry up! Mimi and I are hungry!"

He could've sworn he heard T.K purr. "For each other?"

"T.K!"

"I'm on my way!" He heard the inevitable laughter from his younger brother asking where his car stopped prior to hanging up. Matt grunted tapping his fingers against the steering wheel before glancing at Mimi's unconcerned face. She had a small smile that always made him sure of himself, that made him feel that everything would be alright no matter situation he was in.

"I'm sorry that I put you in this situation," He began to say. "I thought I had enough gas to take you out to eat."

"It's not your fault, Matt. These things happen I'm sure."

"But still," He leaned back in his leather seat. "The beginning of our date went wrong because I forgot to fill the tank up. Sorry Meems," Matt had caught himself saying a formal nickname to her, he felt embarrassed to call her that.

"Meems?" She repeated gawking at Matt's red tainted face; he looked very cute in that way Mimi thought. "I don't mind it if you call me by that name. Nicknames usually bring people closer together, right?"

He nodded with a slight shade of red on his face. "Usually, I hope you and I can become closer Mimi. I don't know what made you forgive me for the accident I caused you to be in prior to us meeting but thank you for giving me the chance to take care of you, if you hadn't I wouldn't have been this happy." He reached out for her hands holding them in his kissing them and resting them on his lips.

She moved her hands away from his lips caressing his face. "I want to thank you too Matt. Most people wouldn't help people like me to regain my memories. You had patience and stud by my side to recover them even if I didn't recover all of them. So thank you," She pulled him closer to her face for a daring kiss.

Matt had been struck by surprise on her making the first move rather than the opposite. What did it matter though? He was kissing her no matter what angle you approach it at. He brought his hands to her face feeling the strands of wavy hair his fingers had between them and not to mention her soft skin his fingers felt. They were lost in that kiss forgetting that Matt's car was parked in the middle of a busy intersection. The moment had made up for Matt's car havoc however the moment would tweak a bit.

Through their closed eyelids, they both saw a bright flash. Reopening their eyes and removing their busy lips from another their attention was brought to Matt's side of the window.

"Now I can tell mom to stop putting you on blind dates!" T.K's voice was muffled from the car window he showed his brother and Mimi the picture he took with his camera. It was a still picture of the two kissing. And it looked perfect. Matt saw the picture in the tiny screen and grinned thinking to himself that he and Mimi made a pretty damn hot couple. T.K stepped aside as Matt opened his door to get out, he saw the tow truck make its way in front of Matt's precious black Mercedes ready to be towed to his home. "Hey big brother, you should thank me by letting me take your place in your date with Mimi!" He wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not likely, I wouldn't let you cheat on Kari."

"Dear brother," T.K clinger onto Matt's arm feeling emotionally of their brotherly bond. "You do care for my relationship with Kari after all."

"Kari is Tai's brother, if you did anything to break her trust and love, I would hear Tai's complaints every day of the hour. That's something I don't want to be alive for."

"Good afternoon T.K," Mimi had walked out from the car joining Matt reaching to grab his arm. "How are you?"

"Better now that I see you, Mimi. So," T.K released his grip his brother's arm walking to Mimi's other side leaning against his brother's car. "Where is my brother taking you today?"

"He won't say no matter how many times I ask him." She said in her sweetest voice. "It's a surprise I suppose but I don't know why though."

T.K smiled liking the idea of Matt's doing. Out of all the past relationships he had he never had done this to them. It's true to what he thought then, Mimi is different. "Whatever his surprise is, you'll enjoy it I'm sure." He turned around seeing the trucker wave his arm out from his tow truck signaling his readiness. T.K handed the keys to his car to Matt waving bye to the couple as he jumped inside the tow truck.

Matt and Mimi climbed inside T.K's car driving their way to the restaurant for their date, it occurred to Matt that the restaurant they had planned to eat in he had reservations. If the persons who reserved a table at the high quality restaurant did not make it on time...

"Sorry Mr. Ishida but we gave your table away 15 minutes ago." The hostess said in a forgiving voice. If you didn't make it on time...they'd give your table away.

"You're kidding me," He said but the hostess shook her head. He didn't want to but he had to do what was right. He shifted his eyes around cautious of who was around and pulled out a few paper bills worth about ¥50,000 in total. "Are you sure you don't have a table?"

The hostess arched a brow to him. "Are you bribing me, sir?"

"No, no, of course not uh," He glanced at her name tag. "Yuki. Look, I made reservations for my lovely girlfriend and I to enjoy a night out eating like there was no tomorrow. Can't I get my reservation back somehow?"

"Of course, Mr. Ishida."

"Great!"

"Our next reservation is on..." She flipped through more pages then Matt had expected her to. "The 29th." She smiled closing her book.

"Oh so Thursday?"

"The 29th of April, sir."

"That's three months from now." The hostess didn't say anything back to him giving him a hint that there was absolutely nothing that she could do or even wanted to do for Matt and Mimi. She had seen this situation before and dealt with it the same time before again and again.

"Matt," Mimi slipped her hand into his hand, bring his attention to her. "Don't worry about the reservations, we can eat somewhere else."

He felt disappointed in himself unable to give Mimi the lunch of her life but no matter, he had the rest of the day left, right?

"You've got to be kidding me." He was staring right at it as it poured down to the floor. Billions and billions of rain drops dripped down pouring from the sky and drenching people in water as they were hit by the many drops of water. "The sky was cloudless a moment ago." He muttered. He grabbed Mimi by the hand dragging her back to the car where they would just wait until the rain calmed down. He combed his hair back feeling the water run through his fingers from his yellow golden locks. "I messed everything up, Mimi." He said leaning his head back on the seat.

"Don't blame yourself for today's mishaps Matt. There's no need for you to apologize."

"I had everything planned out for us, I wanted for you to eat at a good restaurant but I made us late and lost our table. And now this."

"Why did you make reservations for lunch anyway?"

Matt gawked at Mimi with a procrastinating look not sure to tell her or not, he did have the rest of the day to surprise her but he didn't see that happening at all. So he reached inside his hidden pocket his jacket had pulling out a red rose with half of its stem cut off and handing it to Mimi.

"A rose." Her face beamed in glee smelling the wonderful aroma from each petal. The soft touch her fingers felt when they rubbed against the red flower. She looked back up at Matt seeing his most sincere smile. "What's the occasion, Matt?"

"I did...or tried to make everything special for you today because today mark's our 1 month anniversary. I didn't think it was possible but we've been together for a month and I wanted to show you how meaningful it meant to me. But obviously I couldn't."

"You're wrong. You did make this day special for me, you made the effort to make our 1 month anniversary special for us today even though it didn't turn out the way you wanted and that's ok because I'm here spending the time with you. I love today because I'm making new memories with you, Matt. So happy 1 month anniversary."

"Happy 1 month anniversary, Mimi." Matt smiled as he sat next to Mimi for the rest of the rainy day.

* * *

**Was this chapter alright? I hope it was enjoyable to read and i really tried to make a Matt and Mimi ****chapter where they're spending time together. I have no idea how long this story will actually be but in the meantime i'm writing these next chapters where Michael comes along into Mimi's life and a reason for it too...Izzy will come back as well making his devious plan to separate Matt and Mimi & dip Mimi's hands in sin to keep her from going into God's Heaven! Ah, i'm excited! I hope you are too. Well, I do hope you enjoyed this story guys until next time!**

-DinoRaws aka Liz


	17. Michael

**For those who still read this story, here is a new edition to Memoirs of Mimi! It's taking more time to think of these chapters seeing how I don't know  
where these chapters are steering off to, but please enjoy!**

* * *

**((Chapter 17: Michael))**

He saw her working through the glass window. Her face was in total concentration, how he admired her working it was his own first impression of Mimi. His blue eyes couldn't get enough of the beauty if Mimi, he had felt emotionally happy just by seeing her. His dashing smile surely made her face glow at work, or so he thought. Her face was pure and cute he couldn't deny that nobody would for that matter. Her curly chestnut hair was his favorite trait of Mimi, unlike his golden blonde locks; it was to be envious of. He cleared his throat grooming himself prior to his entrance if her fashion studio. His blue gazing eyes sparkled at the rough sketches that Mimi herself drew.

When he approached her, she wasn't aware of his presence yet.

"Why are you so talented, Mimi?"

Mimi looked up to see his face surprised and ecstatic. She closed her leather sketch pad placing her pencil away in her drawer. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd come back." She walked around the counter to embrace him. He smiled smelling the aroma of her shampoo scented hair bouncing off in his face.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your work."

"Of course not," She smiled. "I won't be busy until this evening."

"Well, if you're not busy why not come with me to grab something to drink?"

"I do like drinking in the cafe that's close by."

"Then we'll go there," He smiled watching as Mimi packing her materials away on her desk drawer. He narrowed his eyes over to the clock watching as it ticked. He had time before his obstacle came to him. Of course he wouldn't allow the obstacle get in the way between what he wanted.

Just a few blocks away from Mimi's studio was the coffee shop she had enjoyed. Matt had brought her here a few weeks ago and since then she fell in love with it. "Michael," She tapped her cup with her fingers nervously. "There's something I've wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it, Mimi?" He asked coolly.

"The first time I met you, you said something that...alarmed me." She tucked her hair behind her ears gazing at the brown drink inside her cup. Michael looked at her carefully taking a sip from his cup. "You told me that I would never disappoint the man in white. I-I was a bit puzzled by that. You've heard about my condition...and if you have anything or if you're someone that's been in my life please...please tell me, Michael."

He grinned at his own thoughts to what she said. He sat his cup down before looking at Mimi. "Honest to truth, we never met before your incident. When I said those words, they were not to alarm you Mimi. They were to simply catch your attention."

"To catch my attention?"

"Of course, I mean, look how beautiful you are Mimi. Don't you realize how attractive you are?"

She was surprised and embarrassed by his words. Of course she never really paid attention to how attractive she is it just didn't matter how she looked.

"It never crossed my mind on my appearance."

"Good. That's how all women should be. Anyway, my point being is that I'm interested in you Mimi. I'd like to get to know you more if you don't mind."

"I have no problem in getting to know each other more." Even the pink in her cheeks made her look cute, Michael thought.

"Good, I don't want to be just strangers I want us to be good friends."

"I'd like that very much, Michael."

His grin seemed endless as he watched her drink out from her hot beverage. He knew that taking it slow with her would be a good idea from there he would make his plan into action. Michael reminded himself that his obstacle would always stick to Mimi's side like a parasite so he'd have to watch his back.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Mimi?" He started.

"I do. Matt's been very helpful and caring to me."

"Matt," He repeated. At least Michael knew his name. "He sounds like your typical prince. Glad to know that he's taking care of you Mimi."

"Thank you, Michael. What about you?"

"Do I have someone special?" He pointed to his chest seeing her nod. "Hm, surprisingly I do. But she doesn't know that I like her."

"Why haven't you told her?"

He leaned forward whispering to her, "I have a plan you see." Mimi made her mouth into an 'o' curious to his plan. "I'm gonna take my time with her so she can developed feelings for me, then when she does, I'll sweep her off her feet so I can be her typical prince charming!"

Mimi chuckled liking his plan. She didn't think it was dumb, she thought it was charming. She even hoped that Michael's mystery girl would fall for him soon in time and so did he. Michael glanced down at his watch remembering to bring Mimi back to her work. Walking the two blocks back to her studio, Michael and Mimi went inside seeing her co-worker's smile at them coming in and welcoming them back. As Mimi placed her things back inside her cabinet, Michael glanced back at the wall clock. He had to leave her side for the mean time.

"Mimi," He called out hearing her small footsteps rushing to his side. "I've got to go. I have to meet up with someone in a couple of minutes but I'm hoping we can do this again."

"I'll be glad to go out with you to drink some coffee! Or we could eat some seafood I've been meaning to try for a while."

"Whatever you feel like doing that day, we'll do it." Michael assured her approaching her into a hug. Once they released another, Michael said his goodbyes and left walking out the studio. Just as he faced forward, he bumped shoulder to shoulder into another man of his height.

"Sorry about that," Michael stated staring at the figure he assumed was Matt, he had the blonde hair and blue eyes that Mimi explained to him when they were at the coffee shop earlier.

"Don't worry about it."

Michael looked back to see Mimi place her materials on her desk. "I'd be careful with Mimi, if I were you."

"What did-,"

"Have a nice night."

-x-

"You're late yet again, Michael." His voice was dull, but blunt and strict as he exhaled from his cigarette. Michael grinned walking over to his favorite wall to lean on against. He favored the wall for it was comfortable and smooth to relax against. But that tone his accomplice had in his voice was a bit frightening to Michael. "You and that ugly grin are getting on my last nerves."

"C'mon boss," Michael pulled out his own cigarette, lighting it with his own Zippo lighter. "This grin gets me whatever I want, woman wise of course."

"Giving women sexual transmitted diseases...is that what you want Michael?" How arrogant Michael was never pleased him at all. He hated how careless he was roaming freely with women these days. "You don't need to waste your time with those female parasites. Focus on the job you were given. Not sex."

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten my job you gave me," He rolled his eyes exhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"And don't you dare hurt Mimi, understood?"

"Mimi Tachikawa will not be harmed by me. Don't worry about it so much, I know how important she is to you. You want Mimi to dip her hands in sin so you can snatch her away from big guns upstairs." Michael pointed his thumb to the ceiling.

"Big guns upstairs...?" Lucifer arched his brow in irritation.

"Ya know," Michael rolled his wrist. "God."

"So now we have nicknames for each other? Despicable, Michael. Really."

"Whatever." Michael sighed knowing his boss wouldn't get it. "So all I have to do is break up Mimi and her boyfriend right?"

"Of course. While you're in the process of making Mimi fall for you, make sure you hurt Matt the most. That will most be entertaining."

"So," Michael pushed himself off from the wall walking towards Lucifer, who sat on his desk writing in his journal names that had appeared in the arbitrary. "When are you coming in the picture coz' I don't wanna do this all by myself."

"After you break their relationship, I'll take care of both Matt and Mimi myself. Then dear old brother of mine will be sulking in his cloudy kingdom. He'll be vulnerable and..."

"And what?"

"Well, we can't always ruin the surprise right Michael?"

* * *

**Well that's all to this chapter, I do hope that adding Michael to the story will keep things interesting. I do have a path for Michael and where I want him in this story so please stick around if you can to see the ending results!**

Love, DinoRaws


	18. Dresses

**I honestly have no idea when this story will end -_-; I hope it'll be very soon. Whereas, I am getting very near to putting the climax together. It'll be a different kind of ending and it was unpredictable to me even. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**((Chapter 18: Dresses))**

"Invited to a dress party?"

"Yes he did!" She grabbed his hands holding them to her cheeks, she closed her eyes praying for him to say yes. "He invited the both of us to attend his dress party."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go or just the fact that Mimi had mentioned her new friend Michael in her everyday conversations. It made him a bit uneasy in his stomach. This Michael character seemed to have too much time in his busy schedule to be visiting Mimi everyday and taking her out on these lunches. It made him jealous and a bit concern as to how much time he spent with her.

He looked at it that way or he could look at it as...a friend looking out for his Mimi while he worked.

No matter what, he wanted to meet this Michael person.

"When is it?" Matt dragged his words out not wanting to say them but the smile Mimi made was just so unavoidable. He loved her smile that made him forget of his worries.

"It's next week! The 25th at 8!" Matt closed his eyes nodding. When she released his hands she ran onto the other side of the table hugging him with happiness. He couldn't help himself to hug her back and he couldn't especially help himself enjoy the sweet quick kisses she planted on his cheek and mouth.

"Aww, you guys make Kari and I look bad as a couple."

Matt turned his head from Mimi's kisses seeing ( with no surprise ) T.K pouting his lip out watching him and Mimi be lovey-dovey. "So where's the party?"

"Hmm, Michael said it was going to be held at his work place, the Odaiba Plaza."

"Odaiba Plaza?" T.K raised his brow. Everyone in Japan, especially those who lived in the city of Odaiba, knew the grandest most popular plaza to hold the most extravagant and most talked about parties would be the Odaiba Plaza. Those who worked there were "buddies" with Japan's hottest celebrities. Michael had the dream job anyone would give to have. "Impressive guy friend you got there Mimi. More than my brother that for sure."

"He's only acquainted with celebrities. My job is to make them celebrities and befriend them, the musically talented ones at least."

"Michael has the cooler job though," T.K stated ignoring the typical glares from his older brother. "How did you meet this guy anyway?"

"He came into my studio a month ago wanting me to design clothes for his co-workers. He's brought good business for my studio. Michael's even a regular customer now,"

"Really?" T.K wiggled his brows. "A regular customer bringing good business. If you ask me-,"

"Nobody asked you anything." Matt knew where his younger brother was going with this. Kudos for T.K to make him a bit irritated. That sly smirk on his brother's face proved him right in where he was going with this. "Don't you have a date with Kari or something?"

T.K lowered his head slouching in his chair pouting. "She had to cancel. Tai wanted to take Kari to see their mother for her birthday. And her birthday isn't even for another month! He's doing this on purpose, I know."

Mimi saw the sadness in T.K's face slouching even more in his chair. His pouting made her a sucker for him to get her warm hugs that he loved. "It'll be okay, T.K." Mimi embraced him pressing his face on her chest. "I'm sure you two can have a date when she returns."

T.K returned her hug wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and enjoyed his head resting on her chest. "Thank you so much Mimi. You're like the sister I've ever wanted. I love you so much!"

It made Matt sick to watch his little brother perform this show again. "Pitiful, T.K." Matt muttered through his teeth.

"Is there anything I can do, T.K?"

"Well, there is this one thing Kari used to do when I felt a bit sad." T.K looked at Mimi as if he were a puppy using those puppy eyes to lure his person in to get anything he wanted. It never failed on Kari. But it always failed on Matt. He didn't like puppies. "She used to give me a kiss on my cheek."

T.K laid his finger on his cheek with such innocence, he closed his eyes shut after hearing Matt yell out his name. And just before his older brother could get up T.K stud from his chair kissing Mimi on her cheek and dashing out the door before he could stand against the wrath of his brother.

All Mimi could ever do was giggle at the brotherly love act. She had loved both of the Ishida brothers in her heart, she just loved Matt more than T.K of course but he was second in her heart. She went up to Matt hugging him receiving a kiss on top of her head. If time would have allowed it, she would have loved it to stop at this moment. Being with Matt meant everything to her now. Her new memories with him were impossible to forget.

-x-

Being invited to a dress party meant to wear formal clothing. Matt had tons of clothing that were appropriate for the occasion, but he wasn't shopping for himself no, he had to go for his dear girlfriend Mimi. No matter how many times they went through her closet, not one seemed right for the occasion, or so she thought. He could've sworn there was at least three or four that were perfect.

Mimi just couldn't pass the option of going shopping. It was her favorite pass time thing to do after all.

But it wasn't his favorite.

As he sat down in a chair, he looked around the store seeing all kinds of women shopping with their best girl pals. Each of them were at least holding fifteen kinds of dresses in their arms. He, just like every other man in the world, could not comprehend how women spent hours in the store shopping. He rolled his eyes after seeing two women bicker over who saw the same cocktail dress first. Tug a War over a dress, he couldn't believe it.

His eyes left Mimi for a second and she was gone. Alerted he stud up searching over the aisles of dresses hoping to see her. It scared him remembering the first time he and T.K lost track of her. "Mimi?" He called out to her looking over and under the racks of dresses. Just as he turned the corner, he bumped into a familiar small petite figure. His heart felt relieved seeing her face.

"Are you ok, Matt?" She asked in concern.

"Yea, I am." He reassured her that he was. All she did was try on a dress she had taken interest in. When she twirled in it, Matt couldn't hide the red taint in his cheeks. The dress was a nice black satin color that flowed all the way down to her feet, a sash was wrapped around her waist and the strapless design made Mimi look more extravagant then she was already. "Is that the dress you're wanting to buy?"

Mimi walked over to the full body mirror smiling at her reflection seeing how the dress looked on her. When Matt stud by her side, she immediately imagined herself dancing with Matt in a ballroom, just like the scene in her favorite romantic movie. She turned around grabbing Matt's hands wanting to dance in the middle of the store.

"Do you know how to dance, Matt?"

"Unfortunately I don't," Matt tucked strands of Mimi's hair behind her ear, then caressed her cheek. "Parents were divorced so I couldn't learn, neither of my parents didn't bother teaching me and my brother."

"Since your parents didn't teach you," Mimi placed Matt's right hand on her waist and kept the left hand entwined with hers. "I'll help you. That way you'll be ready for Michael's dress party."

"You never told me you could dance."

"I learned from a movie I watched during work the other day."

Matt chuckled lowering his forehead to press against hers swaying back and forth, slowly dancing in place humming a song. His mind was calm like hers, dancing together minding their own business and ignoring the soft giggles and stares they received from the women inside the store. After a full five minutes of dancing together, they kissed separating from another for Mimi to change back into her clothes to purchase the dress. Taking the time that she needed Matt strolled over to the other side of the store seeing more extravagant dresses that kept getting pricier. At the end of the row, the whole new section appeared in front of Matt.

A whole full section of wedding dresses.

To woman, it's a dreamland of unlimited choices

To men, it's a hell occupied by Bridezillas.

"Aren't you lucky," Matt's attention was brought back to a man beside him. "Getting the knot tied by the one you love."

The man who stud beside him seemed all too familiar. His slick blonde hair and icy blue eyes, they seemed sly and devilish. "I'm not getting married," Was Matt's reply.

"Hm, could have fooled me. You and your girlfriend are awfully close that you guys could be mistaken for being spouses." The man placed an electric cigarette in his mouth. When he inhaled it the bud turned colors but as he exhaled, he released a thin cloud of smoke.

Matt's eyes wondered on the electrical cigarette.

"Want one?" He offered, but was rejected so he shrugged. "If you're thinking about it...there's a store that might help you that's right across from here."

"We've only been together for three months,"

"Should it matter how long or short two people have been together? Of course not, all it should matter is how much you love that other person." With one more inhalation of his cigarette, he left leaving Matt in such thought.

Matt rubbed his nape slowly taking in the deepest breath he ever took procrastinating on the decision in his mind confusing his feet to go forward but pulled them back in their place. Running his fingers through his own blonde hair he blew a mouthful of air out from his lungs and went out the store quickly.

Mimi was in glee after buying her new strapless black satin dress she had fallen in love with in the store. Receiving her bag made her cheeks turn pink. She thanked the clerk humming her way out the store swinging the plastic bag in her hand. She twirled in a circle imagining herself in the black satin dancing with Matt at the Odaiba Plaza.

When she opened her eyes, there was no Matt at her side. People walked and minded their own business inside the mall. She turned left and right searching for him, feeling a bit scared and lost without him.

"Matt?"

She went back inside the store where the fitting rooms where to see if he had been waiting there. Nowhere. She even walked through each aisle but no one looked like her Matt. Scurrying outside the entrance, she finally saw him. He ran up to her and she felt happy once more.

"Sorry," He sighed brushing his hands on his pants. "I couldn't find the bathrooms." Mimi smiled grabbing his hand feeling safe at side.

She always had felt the safest at his side and she hoped to be at his side for as long as she lived. Either in love with him or friends with him.

"It's all too easy," Michael chuckled smoking his black electronic cigarette. "The more in love they are, the harder it'll get. It's a good thing I no longer have a heart."

Michael stepped away from the wall walking in the opposite direction Mimi and Matt went grinning excessively at the horrific thoughts that played in his mind.

* * *

**And that concludes today's chapter. I don't know what your thoughts are on this story or chapter for that matter however it would be really help me as an author to understand what the audience is thinking as to this story. . So please, comment and type your feelings away. **


	19. Dance with Me

**I did not realize how long it had been since I wrote a chapter to Memoirs of Mimi, but I'm hoping that this chapter would make up for the time I've spent not writing for you guys! I believe this is a good chapter and I do hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**((Chapter 19: Dance with Me))**

The ballroom was packed with guests that were enjoying their dinner entree, they were dancing to the orchestra provided by Michael and others were joining their friends going deep into their conversations. It was the party of the century and you were lucky to be invited to this nightly get together.

"I never knew Michael was this popular," Matt glanced over the ballroom spotting some of his own friends from work. It really astounded Matt how Mimi knew such a person, he knee Michael was a big social person but he never considered him to be this popular. Mimi entwined her fingers with his smiling once he glanced down to see her. He couldn't help but taint his cheeks the brightest red could, Mimi looked beautiful and he couldn't still believe that she was his. Her purple cocktail dress reached down to the floor like an actual gown, her strapless dress was a dress designed by her. It was a one of kind dress that no other girl would possess. Being at her side made him feel more comfortable despite knowing a handful of people.

"You'll be fine here Matt I promise. Besides,"

"You have me if Mimi goes away!" Tai slapped the back if Matt causing him to take a step forward, he readjusted his jacket grunting.

Ever since Tai heard about Mimi attending Michael's party, he insisted on tagging along. He wouldn't bother their time together he would spend the time socializing with the guests. Despite Matt saying no, Tai took that as an invitation to tag along. "Ecstatic, Tai."

Matt and Tai were already getting into their conversation if why he bothered coming when he wasn't even invited. Mimi snickered glancing down at her hand as it held Matt's, she felt bubbly whenever she and Matt were together. Who would have thought that this happiness could find Mimi. She looked back up in search of her friend Michael in the ballroom. No matter where she looked there was no sign of her delightful friend, she then heard a man sing and when she turned her head over to the stage, a familiar slick blonde haired man caught her looking at him. He held an old fashioned microphone close to his mouth as he sang with such passion and smoothness that Mimi fell in a daze over how amazing his voice sounded. Everything around her was put into silence as she focused her attention all on Michael as he continued to gaze at her as he sang.

"...mi?" A second voice seemed a bit of a blur compared to Michael's.

"...Mimi?" She blinked her eyes realizing how Michael's voice brought her into a daze. She cleared her thought smiling at Matt and Tai. "You seemed out of it, you ok?"

Tai looked in the direction where Mimi had been earlier, and the sight of Michael seemed to have flipped his stomach upside down. His gut told him there was something wrong with this man and he knew exactly what. "So that's Michael,"

Matt also turned to get a glimpse of the famous Michael. "I've seen him a few times around the city."

Tai shook his friend by the shoulders with a large grin. "I have no worries, if you need me I'll be at the bar drinking with some beautiful women!"

"Tai,"

"No more than five, yes I know _mother_." Tai rolled his eyes at Matt strolling off already making conversation with a woman headed the same direction as he. She had already been laughing and a minute hadn't even past. Tai was a good smooth talker, that's why his career as a lawyer came easy to him.

"You're very caring towards Tai,"

"I don't care for him, I only worry for him. There are many things that Tai does that concerns me, Mimi."

"I'm happy that you're friends with Tai, Matt."

"How so?"

"Tai is not only a friend but he's your person, a friend that you can tell anything to."

"He's only my best friend. Mimi," He cupped her face staring down at her brown eyes seeing the expression he had expected of her. "...you're my person now. You're the only person I'll ever tell everything about."

Without a moment to waste she tip toed on her feet to press her lips on his sharing a passionate kiss she longed to give to him. To be his person made her feel more important to him then she had been before this night. Like she was his person, Matt was her person and swore to tell him everything she could and not to anyone else. After their kiss Matt guided her to an empty table that seated only two near the dance floor and stage where the orchestra had performed. In seconds a waiter had asked what they were going to dine for tonight and left as soon as they ordered and in no time their dishes were served, Matt and Mimi began to eat enjoying their time together engaging in their own little conversation. It made them feel like they were the only two alone and nothing would have changed that, nothing at all...

"I'm glad you came Mimi dear," A chair was pulled up in their table, Michael grabbed her hand and kissed it. He ignored the glares that Matt gave him. "I was afraid that you wouldn't show up to my gig."

"How could I miss your party? You are my best customer after all, Michael."

"¥67,905 worth of clothing is inside my closet. In fact I'm wearing one of your designs for this special event," He smoothed out the sleeve of his black tuxedo. The material was sleek, the color of black looked great and his white shirt was also sleek with a silk purple tie that was dark. "Anyway, I hope that you two can share a dance while I perform again."

"I never thought that you could sing," Said Matt after drinking from his wine glass. "Your voice is in tune and the usage of vibrato at the end was brilliant."

"Thanks, I did vocal training at the Juilliard School in America. It was hard to get into but it was worth being there to improve my talent. So can I expect you two on the dance floor in 5 minutes?"

"Of course Michael," Mimi replied with smile. He lifted his himself from the chair placing it back to its original table. He waved at his hand over to the group of musicians on stage who were prepping for his next performance. Mimi looked over to Matt as he took a few sips of his drink, he placed the wine glass down on the table and held Mimi's hand. "I know you don't like Michael,"

"Never will as long as he's around you."

"There's nothing to worry about, Matt."

"...I know I don't. You're my person after all, right?"

Mimi nodded reaching closer to give a quick peck to Matt. The sound of music blasted already uplifting the dancing crowd on the dance floor as Michael sang his song with such a beautiful tone of voice. When Matt turned to see Michael sing he nodded signaling him to ask Mimi for a dance. If Matt's memory was correct, which is usually, he never asked Mimi once to dance with him. They were taking things slow but why hadn't they danced yet? There were plenty of times where the chance was perfect. It had been years since he danced with a woman, but with Mimi, it would be different. He felt more towards her than any other woman he danced with before meeting her. He stood up from his chair bowing to Mimi with his hand on his back and the other lifting her hand to kiss it. "Would you care to dance with me?"

A soft smile revealed itself from Mimi nodding as an acceptance to his invitation. Making their way down to the dance floor, Matt placed his hand on her waist and the other in her hand and led them in the dance. It was a grand time as the two made their way through the dance floor in a rapid motion duet. A minute had passed and Michael wasn't singing, instead he had jumped off from the stage and stole the dance Matt and Mimi were in and took off dancing with Mimi leaving Matt alone near his table.

"I must have this dance with the most beautiful woman in this ballroom,"

"Thank you, Michael." She turned her head to see if Matt was okay. He signaled her that he was and lifted his glass up pointing to the bar letting her know that he was going to hang out with Tai until the song was over. She smiled turning back around to Michael. It was her surprise that Michael continued to sing as he danced with her. She felt that his song was meant for her the way he danced with her, and the way he looked into her. And as he sung the deepest part of his song, he brought Mimi closer placing his hand on her back and slowly dipping her back leaning forward to kiss her.

It wasn't long but it was a short kiss. He brought her back up continuing his song in a still motion as some people were clapping for the show, murmuring among each other and others oblivious to his actions. On some cases...

"Uh-oh," Tai had noticed his actions. When he looked over to his left side Matt was in the worst condition ever. A kiss from Michael to Mimi angered him.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think of what happened between Michael and Mimi .! Thanks for reading enjoy your summer! **

**-Liz**


	20. A Different Taste

**((Chapter 20: A Different Taste))**

The kiss of the night. It truly surprised Mimi she lightly touched her lips with her fingers feeling uncomfortable with the thought that someone other than Matt had kissed her. The taste of someone's lips on hers felt...different. That very night Matt pushed everyone out of his way to grab Michael by his collar and remind him that Mimi was his only, she wasn't meant to be shared with.

He only smirked and replied, "She will come to me and leave your side." His snickering was ugly and Matt's fist punched the side of his face silencing the vast crowd. Murmurs and gasping were among the crowd. Tai knew it was time to leave so he grabbed his friend and Mimi leaving the party hours early before it ended. Arriving back in their house, Mimi was the last to step foot inside the house. As Tai tried his best to keep Matt calm, Mimi entered her room seeing her reflection through the full body mirror she had. Why would Michael kiss her? She had told him about Matt many times before, so why would he be interested in her?

"Why would you do this Michael?" She muttered.

Despite the short amounts of time she hung out and talked with Michael, she could figure out that Michael always had a reason for his actions. So what was his reason for kissing her?

"Mimi is vulnerable and I have to watch out for men like Michael!" It was Matt's voice. She knew how angry he felt, it pained her heart even. "They don't know about Mimi like I do! I have to protect her myself Tai!"

"Which is reasonable but Mimi can take care of herself when you're not beside her, Matt! She has been doing fine without you when she's at work and when you're at work."

"She's fine because Michael looks after her, every time that I'm absent he's there beside her and I can't bear any more thoughts of Michael being there for Mimi."

"You shouldn't have to Matt," Mimi intruded to their conversation fidgeting. All attention was on her. "I'm sorry if hanging out with Michael bothered you, but if it did so much why couldn't you have told me?"

Matt lowered his gaze and replied, "Because he made you happy. He became your friend that you talked about every chance that you got he was a friend of yours Mimi."

"Matt, just because he and I became friends does not mean that you should stop looking out for me. I know I don't, I try my best to look after you."

"Wow...that hits you right there, doesn't it buddy?" Tai said pounding the left side of his chest.

"Shut up," Tai's only response to that was a goofy grin. "I'm sorry Mimi. It all was a huge shock and I felt scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"...He'd snatch you away from me, that is what I'm afraid of."

Mimi cupped his face in her hands rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks as he brought his hand on hers he placed his hands over hers and kissed her fingers. He saw the sincere look that Mimi had on and he felt relieved knowing Mimi loved him and him only. That she was standing beside him and not anyone else. It was good and he wanted this way to remain forever. "You are my person and I will never love another for as long as I live."

Tai saw the two cuddle and smiled quietly leaving the two to be alone for the rest of the night. He turned the knob opening the door and slowly and quietly closed the door behind him resting her fingers on the door knob. "...for as long as I live," he recited Mimi's words in a sorrowful sigh. "...if only he lived that long." His fingers slid off the knob and he walked away.

Mimi held Matt's hand dragging him into their room. She released their grip as soon as they were inside facing the body mirror seeing her reflection yet again. "Can you unzip my dress please?" She asked in a hush tone.

Matt handy said anything but he walked over a few paces behind her, his fingers found the hidden zipper of her dress and slowly forced it down revealing her bare back. His eyes were fixated on her skin and his fingers felt the smoothness of it, it tickled Mimi a bit as she flinched from his touch. She turned around gluing her eyes into his blue deep ones.

"May I?" Her fingers pointed to the buttons of his coat, and with a nod she unbuttoned the three of them removing his coat. He threw it aside never leaving her gaze. He touched her face leaning in for yet another kiss from Mimi. The kiss was soft and light but as it progressed it turned deeper and faster. Matt suddenly stopped overcoming his urge Mimi cupped his face in her hands and only smiled telling him it was alright and he continued on with their night. Their kisses were planted on lips and skin, their clothes ripped from their very bodies and their bodies lay on the bed enjoying the movements of sweet seduction and love. It was an everlasting night a moment where neither Mimi nor Matt will forget.

When morning had arrived Mimi was the first to wake up and as she sat up she covered her naked body with the bed sheets looking over Matt lying down on his stomach hugging his pillow. Even in sleep he looked handsome. She leaned over to kiss him on his forehead and quietly as she could to not disturb Matt she slid off their bed to cloth herself. She grabbed a dress she bought the other day, a purple dress with a mixture of green and grey. It was strapless and it reached from her chest to her ankles. Looking at her full body mirror, she licked her dry lips and suddenly she felt a familiar taste of a kiss. She touched her lips feeling it again, a taste of a kiss that was not Matt's.

The taste was _different_. It was...how could she put in words?

Mimi glanced over her shoulder seeing Matt still asleep under the sheets. "I need to find out for my sake..."

Matt's eyes slowly opened still feeling heavy and sleepy but his body had awakened and it was time to be active. His eyes opened and closed again, he lifted his head noticing that the right side of his bed happened to be empty. "Mimi...?"

She wasn't beside him so where could she be? He called for her again but she hadn't responded. He jumped off from his bed checking inside the bathroom, the walk in closet and everywhere that she could be. But the house was in total emptiness. No note was left for him to reassure she was fine his concern rose more knowing that she was left alone he had never been without her. And she without him.

"Mimi...where are you?" He combed his blonde locks with his fingers muttering her name.

"She will come to me...and leave your side." Those words punched the back of his head over again. How could Matt push his words aside? If Mimi wasn't here then she was there, with him. Rushing back to his room and clothing his naked body, he grabbed for his keys and locked his house until he could return back with Mimi.

"She will come to me..." This was the part that frightened him. "...and leave your side." And this is where it made his heart ache bringing rare tears in his eyes.

"I can't let him...I can't let him," He ran in the brightest morning of the day catching a small breeze of wind pass through his direction. "Mimi!"

He couldn't let Michael steal the love of his life.

* * *

**I realized I made Matt search for Mimi naked ._. xD ! Well, I believe we all know where Mimi's going. But...why is she doing this we wonder. **


	21. Tasteless Kisses

_"She left this morning? Without a notice of where she went?"_

"Yea, I don't know where she's going T.K but I have an idea of where she's headed. God I hope I'm wrong..."

_"...Where do you think she's headed?"_

Matt hadn't respond, just the thought made him flush his face with anger. He ran through the crowds of the city catching his breath before giving his brother a hesitant answer. "Michael, she's going with Michael."

_"Michael?"_ In a short brief summary, Matt explained his relation to Mimi. Somehow, Matt knew that his brother had already been informed about Michael from Tai._ "Listen to me Matt,"_ T.K's voice had alerted Matt. _"Mimi and Michael cannot make any contact. Whatever you do make sure they don't meet."_

"T.K, do you know something about Michael?" Matt slowed down taking a short break near the intersection and a cafe he took Mimi once on a date. The smell of the coffee made Matt glance over his shoulder and saw a couple laughing together. His eyes grew soft when he imagined him and Mimi in their place.

_"...Whatever happens, you cannot let Mimi go to Michael. She is in love with you Matt...so don't let her go."_

Matt looked around the crowded city and spotted the one shop where Mimi worked at. It was her studio that she drew her designs, where she tailored customers clothing and where she made friends. "I know that," So he ran towards her studio in hopes of getting Michael's information. "I'll call you back when I have her."

With a touch of his thumb on the red button on his screen, the call ended and he opened the studio's door hearing a small bell. A notice that a customer is here and within a few seconds a familiar face appeared with a smile. "Matt,"

"Yolie," He rushed to the counter locking his eyes with hers and from there Yolie knew something had happened to her friend Mimi. She was attentive and ready to help out. "Where does Michael live?"

"Michael?" Her eyebrow arched wondering what Mimi's best customer had to do with Matt. "Why do you need his information?"

"Mimi's missing and I have feeling she's going to his place. And if she goes to him...he might hurt her."

Yolie pressed her brows forward understanding his panic. "I knew that bastard was untrustworthy," she muttered reaching under the counter for Mimi's laptop that had records of her past customers. With a few clicks and pressing of the keyboard her eyes scanned down Mimi's customer's list. "Luckily Michael is the only one with that name," She grabbed a note pad from the same shelf under the counter and a pen. She read the address to herself and transferred the information to the paper and tore it off handing it to Matt. "Please get Mimi back safely, Matt. I'm counting on you."

Matt nodded promising Yolie that he would and with a dash out the studio he looked down at his note reading the address silently to himself, it was in good fortune that he knew where this place was. It was the same luxury apartments he once thought of living and they were only twenty minutes away from where he was. But he didn't have twenty minutes he had no time at all.

In the time he searched for her, Mimi arrived in front of the door she had never seen before until now. How she got here she had no idea but she was here and she knew who was behind this black door. She looked to her left to see no one was in the hallway, just black carpeting and a grand portrait of a former Emperor of Japan. She turned to the right, the same black carpet but instead of a painting it was a vast window with the same width of the wall. She faced forward sighing feeling the pounding heart in her chest and with her fist she knocked three times. Footsteps slowly approached the door she heard the locks being unlocked and then the door opened revealing the man who had a different taste of lips.

"Mimi _sweetheart_," He said with a smooth voice. He opened the door more and he invited her inside. She had a bit of hesitation but her feet dragged her in stopping inside his living room. Walls of pearl white, furniture of leather black decorated his living room and curtains of dark red hung at his windows. His sense of style was modern, it surely described Michael well. "I'm glad you came sweetheart," The touch of his fingers on her shoulders brought a sense of chills and a frightening sensation. She lifted her should hugging her arms turning away from Michael's face. Her chin was forced to turn when Michael placed his cold fingers on it, his face inched near hers and his mouth moved to her ears as he whispered. "Why are you here?"

His whisper tickled her ear but not to her liking, it brought shivers down her spine and she nudged Michael away from her. She walked a few steps in front of Michael staring completely at the curtains and drapes he had on his window. She heard his footsteps and saw that he began circling around her with his hands in his pockets of his slacks and his mouth grinned. "Well sweetheart, why are you here?"

She turned her head slightly to the side fidgeting with her fingers nervous to speak. "Last night at the party," it even hurt her to speak to Michael. "You pressed your lips onto mine...and I tasted something different."

"Oh, you tasted the difference between my kisses and Matt's. Tell me, how was it?"

"..._differen_t." She muttered touching her lips again. Her kisses with Matt were sweet, passionate and lively. But Michael's...?

His grin transitioned to a smirk. "How different?"

"Dullness..."

Michael snickered covering his face. When he was done he slicked his hair back approaching Mimi with a devious smirk. With force he grabbed Mimi from her back gripping her face tightly as she struggled to be free from his hands but was unable to. "Beautiful Mimi, I'll show you something that even your lover Matt cannot..." with his lips once again pressed to Mimi's, neither of them closed their eyes and Mimi saw the color change in his eyes. From his envious green they changed to a dark red and there Mimi panicked seeing images her eyes had never seen before.

** -x-**

He looked upward of the building knowing that these apartments were indeed the ones that Michael lived in. He opened the door pacing quickly to the elevator to the fifth floor where he would soon face Michael. Once inside Matt pressed the button five and he looked up at the small screen watching as the digital numbers changed and when the four turned to five, the elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly yet he squeezed through in such a rush. Once he was out he looked to his left spotting the metal plate on the wall directing which rooms where in which side and his feet ran to the right running down the large hallway watching the numbers decrease.

His feet stumbled right after he saw a door that was half way open. With stealthy footsteps he slowly made his way towards the door placing his hand on it and there he heard both Mimi and Michael, he didn't move from where he was, he listened to their conversation.

"Wha-what were those images?" It was Mimi's voice. She sounded so shaken up.

"Images?" And that was Michael's. "Those weren't images Mimi dear those were a few of your _memories_."

"My memories...?"

Matt furrowed his brows in all confusion. How was it possible for Michael to show Mimi her memories? Could it have been through video or pictures? Even if Michael knew Mimi before why didn't he mentioned it ever before to him?

"You don't belong here with these people Mimi you belong with beings who are the same as you. You will see for yourself what I mean."

"...You were there. You were there at the Okinawa shooting," She muttered in a harsh tone. "Why were you there?"

"I had a job to do, sweetheart. Taking those innocent lives is what I had to do."

"You were the reason why I can't remember past that day,"

"Well I gave you some of it back and now you have to find the rest before it's too late. You know what will happen if you don't."

"I want Matt..." He heard her call his name, he heard her crawl on the floor and imagined the pain Michael put through her. "I need him now,"

"The more you stay with him, the less time he has with you Mimi. You are killing him,"

Killing him?

"Matt, where are you?" At that last cry he opened the door seeing Mimi crawling on the wooden floor, eyes red from the tears she shed and the relief when she saw him enter. Michael turned his body halfway facing Matt with hands readjusting the collar of his white shirt.

"Mimi," He cupped her face and kissed her numerous times. These were the kisses that Mimi loved, she loved and missed Matt's lips press on hers giving her energy and happiness, quite the opposite of Michael's. He tucked the wavy hair behind both ears seeing her brown lively eyes and kissed her small smiling mouth. "Mimi, let's go."

Walking through the hallway, he was careful to watch Mimi. She walked fine and there was no harm done, physically.

The more you stay with him, the less time he has with you Mimi. You are killing him...

His words had harmed the both of them mentally.

* * *

**Well surprise . Michael was part of the shooting in the Okinawa University incident. So now you know what happened, what are your thoughts on this and the upcoming chapters?**


	22. People with Wings

**(( Chapter 22: People with Wings ))**

"...What did you just say?"

His friend's reaction was just how Matt imagined it but for some reason, it displeased Tai. Matt could not respond back to his best friend no matter how many times he opened his mouth nothing seemed to pour out. Matt either couldn't speak properly or his mind turned off his speech sense, no matter what, there wasn't enough words to explain this situation. Tai glanced over his shoulders seeing Mimi sit at the very edge of the leather furniture, her face buried inside her hands.

"How could this have happened?" Tai muttered averting his eyes from his blonde friend, he seemed more confused but Tai just couldn't say anything. "She wasn't supposed to remember this way..." He muttered again.

"Excuse me?" Matt spoke and carefully eyed his brunette friend who jumped hearing his voice again.

"How could Michael..." Tai paced shortly in Matt's dining area waving his hands around in frustration. "How could he have recovered Mimi's memories by just locking his lips with hers?"

"I don't know..." It was all Matt could say. Hearing that Michael kissed Mimi agitated him no doubt but the kiss causing her to recover her memories? It boggled his mind! "Unless," Matt sighed regretting to what he was going to say.

"Unless...?" Tai repeated.

"Unless the kiss was a trigger...it's likely that Mimi and Michael-," For once, he was glad that his friend had interrupted him, Matt couldn't say any more.

"Are fucking kidding me, Matt?" His voice raised stepping closer to him. "I knew Mimi before she lost her memory and not once have I seen that demon Michael until his party!"

"But you only met Mimi in college, so how can you be sure that she hadn't met him before that?"

Matt was right and Tai couldn't say any more, so he went over to the bar stool that hid underneath the kitchen counter, after pulling it out from its hiding, he sat on it thinking to himself. Matt slowly made his way to Mimi, she still had her face buried in her hands. He sat on the right side of her on the leather couch and started to rub her back smoothly and at a slow pace. At his touch, she felt less stressful. When she removed her hands from her face she wiped her tears away on her arm and turned to see Matt. She gave the effort to place the smallest smile on her face.

"Tell me what you're feeling." Matt said.

"Many things Matt." She replied with a shy shrug. "I don't know if I should feel happy or mad but I know I'm _confused_."

"Why do you feel confused?"

"I see these images...or memories, I can't even determine if they're real or not Matt!" Mimi stud from her seating hugging her shoulders and closing her eyes to remember but she reopened them angry and even more puzzled. "I see clouds! Clouds everywhere and people walking on them, I'm walking on them Matt! A-a-and wherever I look, there's people with-,"

She paused.

"There's people with what Mimi?" Matt stud from the couch. He approached to touch Mimi's arm, but his curiosity led to the expression left on her face. Her mouth open yet silent, her hands were moving but they're down to her side and her eyes laid on Tai.

"_Wings_..." Mimi said.

"There's people with wings...?" He glanced over to Tai, he knew when Mimi said that word Tai turned his attention to her now. He slid off the bar stool, his face confused as Matt's.

"You have them Tai..." Mimi spoke softly making her way to him.

"...Mimi," Tai whispered. He stepped a few steps back but he stepped over the bar stool. He reached his hands out to Mimi's shoulders stopping her completely. "Listen to me, we have to take you to Dr. Joe so-,"

"Why are they torn Tai?"

His eyes suddenly were wide from the surprise she had caused him. His expression on his face now resided to become blank, he hadn't expected Mimi to say that to him. Now, his mind raced recalling those memories he tried so hard to suppress but he just couldn't do it, not as long as he was with family or even Mimi. They reminded him of the pain he has been carrying on his shoulders, a pain that will last for eternity. His eyes shifted away from Mimi turning his head the other way and his cheeks were colored with embarrassment. "What are you talking about, Meems? There's nothing on my back..."

"Mimi," Matt grabbed for Mimi's hand rubbing his thumb on her skin, skin that was soft and smooth. "What you're saying is concerning both Tai and I. Tai is right, we have to take you to see Joe now."

"I'll stay here in case T.K arrives back from his date with my sister," Tai spoke up as he watched his friend gather Mimi to the front door of their house. Matt agreed without a word to say and behind him, he locked the door.

In the moment that his friend locked the door Tai fell to his knees. He raised his hands to cover his eyes feeling the tears drip to his knees, he crouched over the floor pounding the surface beneath him once then twice and then a third time.

-**x-**

They sat quietly inside room number 245 awaiting for the arrival of Joe to discuss this important matter. On their way to the hospital not one word was spoken through their travels, a lot was going through Matt's mind wondering what the hell is going on inside Mimi's mind. Clouds, people walking on clouds and people with wings it just couldn't compute right inside his mind. His blue concerning eyes glanced over to Mimi watching her observe the commotion throughout the city from her glass window. The city buildings were as tall as ever, the Japanese citizens were crowding the streets as usual and the streets were even filled with cars this afternoon. A few cars pulled up into the hospital's campus and she saw people coming in and out of the campus' main building.

The sound of clicking averted both their attention to the door seeing the blue haired doctor push his glasses up his nose. Before saying a word, he sat his clipboard down near the sink reading Mimi's charts as he washed his hands throughly. He wiped them dry then he read the last comment on her charts and he looked up interested if this comment was true or not.

"Mimi how are you feeling?" He approached her beginning his natural routine of checking his patients physical health.

"I am...confused." She spoke softly giving her arm up to Joe as he checked her pulse.

"And why are you confused Mimi?" He glanced at his watch then returned to his clipboard, his back turned to Mimi and Matt writing her results.

Mimi's eyes widen. What she saw was what she saw on Tai's back and that was wings but Joe's wings weren't torn, Joe's were beautiful sheer white. His wings fluttered once as she saw a few feathers being plucked off. Then she remembered seeing Tai's, his wings were not as beautiful as Joes, every last feather plucked out from his back and the color of his blood tainted the pure white color of his wings.

"...You have them too. You have wings like Tai!" She exclaimed without delay.

Joe suddenly stopped his writing quickly turning over to Mimi, surely this was unexpected. He blinked his eyes to rid of the unexpected but it seemed as if he couldn't at all.

"Mimi," Matt reached for her hand but she rejected him pulling her hand back. He saw her facial expression, her tears were coming but her determination was strong.

"I see people with wings Joe and I don't even know why. I remember clouds...and people walking on clouds all wearing uniforms of the color white and they all have wings as large as yours," She choked on her words, she shook her head and continued her speech. "Tell me that what I'm seeing is all made up, that it's part of a movie or a show!"

Joe stud silent unable to say a single word. He glanced at Mimi then he saw Matt, if only he knew then he wouldn't look so helplessly confused as he is now.

"It's not that simple Mimi," Joe muttered. "It won't be easy to understand and I mean that to the both of you."

A sudden gentle knock was then heard. All three paid their attention to the two familiar faces who entered the room.

"T.K..." Matt muttered. "Tai..."

"What Joe is saying is true," The two visitors walked in closing the door behind them.

"T.K, what are you saying?" It was questionable for Matt. He thought it was strange that his younger brother knew more about Mimi's memories then he did, why did he hide this?

T.K cleared his throat and his strong blue eyes looked at both Mimi and Matt. "It's time that you two know the truth,"

"The truth...?" Mimi repeated. Her mind and body were nervous, how could three people she recently met know all about her?

"We will tell you everything Mimi," Joe said in a soft tune. "Because we are your memories..."

* * *

**Well I wasn't satisfied with the ending but I hope you enjoyed reading it. I do want to let you know that the next chapter or two will not have as much dialogue it will just be the story of Mimi told by Joe, Tai and T.K. So I hope everything was well, if there was any grammar mistakes please notify me thanks!  
**

** -DinoRaws  
**


	23. What Mimi Sees

**Almost done with this story! :D A few more chapters left! **

* * *

**((Chapter 23: What Mimi Sees))**

Mimi couldn't take her eyes off from T.K. She couldn't avert her eyes from him at all and she didn't know her reason for it. What she did know was that T.K wasn't himself she knew this because Mimi never felt so scared when she was next to Matt's little brother. Her hands were shaking in her lap, her body became nervous and even her throat became dry. Whoever T.K was, she feared him for her life. Although she feared him, whoever he was, she couldn't help but be drawn to and be comforted by him. T.K's eyes wondered over to Mimi and at that moment what Mimi had assumed was correct. This man was in fact not T.K, the way he looked at Mimi had been completely different, and the soft blue eyes of T.K were now strong sapphire eyes that gazed upon her face before he turned to face Matt.

_Matt..._

What was he thinking about his little brother now? The way he spoke was different compared to the immature brother he knew, this man only appeared as T.K physically. Mimi finally blinked averting her eyes to Matt reaching out to grab his fingers with hers, when he felt her touch he looked down at her sitting on the medical examination bed and entwined his fingers with hers bringing his body to embrace her wholeheartedly. Laying his chin on top of her head she gripped onto his shirt hearing his heartbeat through his chest. It was a comforting sound knowing he was alive and with her, the vibrations of his voice from his chest also comforted her as she heard his murmuring words.

She rested her cheek on his chest gripping his shirt more. "How can they know me, Matt? I've just met them..."

Matt eyed each one suspiciously. "I don't know Mimi; they claim that they're a part of your memories. Tai, T.K and Joe say that...they've known you in the past." He tucked her brown wavy hair behind her ears cupping her face in his hands. His calming blue eyes gazed straight at Mimi pressing his forehead against hers and closed his eyes shut showing he was just as afraid as Mimi is. "Maybe...maybe they are telling us the truth."

"I'm scared..." She whispered covering Matt's hands with her own.

"I know..." He said.

"I'm scared because I don't understand."

"I know..." He released her face from his hands and grabbed Mimi's hands bringing them close to his lips to where he could kiss them and he kissed her hands three times. He was scared and he, too, wanted to understand.

He held Mimi's hand in his feeling her trembling hand and squeezed it anxious to hear what Joe, Tai, and his own brother would have to say.

"Before you say anything else," Matt began. "I want to ask my brother something."

"What is it?" The way he responded was different on how T.K would.

"You may look like him, but you're not T.K are you?"

The calm collective face T.K expressed had already answered Matt's own question. But he had to hear it in words. "I appear as your brother T.K, but I am a completely different person. With permission from your brother, I used his body to watch over Mimi."

"...Used his body?"

"Yes. He and I alternated, when there was trouble I used his body to get out of those particular issues. There is no harm done to T.K I assure you."

"If you're not T.K then who are you?" Matt was beginning to become frustrated after knowing that his own brother agreed to hand his body over to some...some _stranger_! What was more frustrating was he didn't understand this situation one bit.

"I..." The stranger with T.K's face brought his hands to his chest speaking in a slow manner. "...am God."

In Matt's eyes, the person who appeared as T.K couldn't be more unrealistic. There were a few people who claimed to be God but they ended up in the asylum. Even the things that he poured out from his mouth were unbelievable, how can someone appear as the person but not act like the person? Surely it was some sort of mental disorder that his brother must be going through...but in some way, Matt looked at the man's eyes seeing his bold sapphire eyes and a sudden chance of believing him was made possible. For as long as he knew T.K, he never had sapphire colored eyes that bold or strong. As soon as he felt Mimi's grip loosen, he turned his head over to her astonished to see the look she gave out.

Mimi's eyesight became blurred out from the numerous tears she developed, even after they flowed down her cheeks. Her face went from scared to being relieved in seconds and the color of her cheeks flushed with a light pink. Surely this was a surprise for Matt but what he didn't see was what Mimi saw behind T.K. They were grand and much more elegant then Joe's and Tai's, the wings that God sprouted from his back fluttered beautifully. God knew Mimi had seen them.

"Mimi..." Using his thumb to wipe her tears, Matt stroked her face in hopes of comforting her. "Tell me why you're crying."

She lightly grabbed a hold of Matt's hand crying even more. "He has _wings_...they all have wings, Matt." She lowered her head crying even more still unable to understand what this meant for her. He didn't lift her head up he only allowed Mimi to cry it all out. He too didn't quite understand what she meant but he loved Mimi and doing his best to understand was all he could do for her.

"I don't..." Mimi choked on her words crying more. "I don't understand, Matt. I can't understand it at all..."

"I want to understand you Mimi but I can't see what you see and it's infuriating." He quickly turned to face the trio standing collectively and silently inside the examination room. The three men only stood there without even speaking to them about who Mimi Tachikawa _really_ was! Why weren't they saying anything to her? What about to him? Is it really _that_ hard to say the truth of Mimi?

"Why can't I see what Mimi sees?" Matt's voice raised in a demanding manner.

"Matt, I'm sure that you-," Tai was interrupted abruptly. He could only sigh and clench both his teeth and fist.

"Tell me why I can't see what Mimi sees, Tai! You've known her since college so you must understand what Mimi sees! I'm sure you can understand her more than I can, right?"

"I've known you for years Matt and I will always tell you the truth..."

He quickly wiped his frustrating tears off from his eyes before they could be shown. "Then why can't you tell me, Tai!"

"Hurry Taichi," God murmured to him. "_They're_ approaching us quickly."

Tai averted his eyes in the direction of the tiled floor they each stood on. He glanced down at his clenched fists observing his very own hand he tightened his hand to the point where drips of his own blood would appear. He relaxed his hand allowing the blood to slowly drip off from his hand.

Tai slowly inhaled and sighed with an opened mouth calming his nervous system and with that done he looked up at his blonde friend that he knew since elementary. His memories with Matt were irreplaceable.

Tai's strong dark eyes looked straight at Matt surprising him with this new expression Matt had never seen in all the years they were friends. "The reason why you can't see what Mimi sees...is because Mimi isn't human, Matt."

"What _nonsense_ are you telling me?" He watched as his blonde friend scream at his face. He hated when Matt yelled at him like this, it felt like they were drifting away. Further away.

"Mimi's been dead for the past two years, Matt." Shock overcame Matt's face. His blue eyes were wide and his brows pressed forward and his mouth slightly opened. Surely he had meant to tell Matt the truth earlier but..."Mimi's an Angel, Matt. Angels…can only see what angels see."

But Tai would never lie to his friend. Never.

* * *

**OoOoO! Was this expected from you guys? I hope not. If any questions to clear things up leave me a review comment or inbox me and I'll be sure to get to it ASAP :) I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! **

**-DinoRaws aka Liz **


	24. Time of Mimi

**Did anyone else see Magic Mike? ^/^ **

* * *

**((Chapter 24: Time of Mimi))**

She felt it. She felt his fingers remove themselves from her hand and drop to his side. The sudden shock of news literally made Matt speechless, he blinked his eyes a few times and averted is eyes from looking at Tai, his best friend that would never lie. Matt's eyes shifted side to side trying to comprehend to what was said to him, he didn't understand so he shook his head in hopes it would just boggle together. How wrong he was. He repeated the word "no" again and again in a quiet whisper.

When her tears were finally dry Mimi slipped off from her examination bed and walked to stand in front of her lover, in front of Matt. Her hands lightly gripped onto Matt's wrist and she gawked at his puzzled face with her sincere eyes.

"I can't be dead Matt..." She began in a whisper. Inside Mimi, there was a skeptical part of her, but she pushed that part aside. "I'm alive and here at your side. There's no way I can be dead for two years right?"

Matt pressed his forehead against hers twisting his wrists out from her grip and holding her face in her hands. He was ok as along as Mimi was by him. He only needed Mimi.

"Mimi," God, who took the appearance of T.K, cleared his throat out unpleased by the two, especially Mimi. "You know what Tai says is true."

"No it's not," She shook her head shutting her eyes closed already feeling more tears being built up at her eyes. "I'm not dead..."

"You died two years ago Mimi Tachikawa." God stated her full name, inside Mimi, she suddenly felt nervous when he said her name like that. It was a familiar form of nervousness that she couldn't recall. "Don't you remember?"

"I lost my memories, remember?" She shot back at him with no regret of who this person was or is. It didn't make sense. She's breathing, speaking, and standing...would a dead person commit these things? Of course not. So how can Tai say that she's dead?

"I don't want to be here anymore..." Matt whispered stroking her flushed red cheek with both his thumbs. His eyes gazed at her face seeing the safeness and the same puzzlement he wore on his face.

"I don't either..." She replied as a sigh.

"You were accepted into Okinawa University and their fashion program. You were ahead in your class so you passed you semester classes with ease."

Mimi pressed his brows forward slightly shaking her head, she didn't want to hear these stories from God's mouth or Tai's for that matter. "No," But she remember that now. She passed her classes with all A's. Her classmates admired her for that.

"You were on your way to a new class during your first semester but you didn't know where to go and became lost. Do you know what happened that day, Mimi?"

Her lips quivered and behind her crying eyes, she remembered it. Her mind played the images in her head she was walking around clueless with a paper map in her left hand and a thick textbook in her right and as she turned the corner, "I bumped into Tai for the first time."

"Good..."

Matt too pressed his brows further down seeing the crying face of Mimi. "You remembered..." He muttered. Mimi slowly fluttered her eyes open and her hands slipped down from his hands to her sides as she continued to cry.

She nodded her head with her lip still quivering, her eyes still tearing and her nose sniffling. His heart had lifted itself up from the good news however it sank low unsure if this proved Tai's statement.

"You and Tai became the best of friends real quickly and formed a brother and sister relationship." Tai could only close his eyes and clench his teeth. He didn't want this to happen to Mimi, he regretted leaving her more than ever now. "Then...two semesters later it happened. The worst day both of you could imagine. Tell us Tai, what day was the worst day."

He became hesitant glancing over to Mimi and Matt. He was hurting the both of them and it was tearing them a part. "...The Okinawa shooting."

Mimi shook her head feeling her hair sway left to right. She took Matt's hands off from her face and placed them down. Bringing her hands up, she covered her ears. "I don't want to remember..."

"You have to remember Mimi you cannot simply suppress your memories. The day of the Okinawa shooting..."

"No, stop it." She shook her head.

"You were separated from your classmates and became lost, just like your first day of your new class. It was ironic wasn't it? You met up with Tai that day too he grabbed you and ran in hopes of safety."

"Stop it!" Mimi exclaimed. His words were hurtful, but she now understood the term, 'the truth hurts'. "I don't want to hear any more...just stop it!" In that second Matt wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to his chest in such a protective stance.

"...God, T.K or whoever you are, she doesn't want to hear anymore." Matt glared sharply at those sapphire eyes his brother's eyes were colored with. This God that took his brother's body, scared Mimi and he didn't like it. He wanted to protect Mimi from this mad man, he wanted to take her and snatch her away from him. Whoever he is. "She's had enough."

"Father..." Joe quietly spoke that word to T.K and it made Matt shiver. Hearing him being called that, he didn't know what to feel.

God raised his hand up dismissing his one word. "I understand, Joe." He looked at the door of the examination room and adjusted his collar properly. "Mimi needs to hear the rest of the story."

"Don't you listen? Mimi doesn't-,"

"She has to remember! Her life is ticking away by the minute," God's voice suddenly trailed off exploiting the sadness in him.

Matt loosened his embrace on Mimi allowing her to set her eyes on God. "...What are you talking about?"

Joe's finger lifted the frame of his glasses before clearing his throat to talk. "Unlike humans, angles cannot die so we live forever watching over the people of earth. However, because Mimi was wiped clean of her memories living as an angel, her mind began to think Mimi was human and so she started to live as a human causing her lifespan to decrease dramatically the more human she became living with you and your brother."

"She doesn't have much time left, if she regains her memories back she'll live like she used to back with us." Tai knew it after he explained it to Matt he wouldn't allow Mimi to be separated from him again, not after the Michael incident.

"Live like she used to?" Matt repeated as a question stepping in front of Mimi. "No...no, I can't let you take her away from me."

"I can't...I can't be away from Matt." Mimi stepped forward holding her hands together as if she were praying. "He's the only person I've grown to know and to love. I cannot be without him, Tai."

"It's not possible for Matt to live among us, Mimi. You've always had me at your side before this happened. I was there always and I will be once we return."

"You were there beside me...always, weren't you?"

"Yes,"

"Then where were you when all this happened? Why didn't you come help me?"

"...Mimi, I-," One step forward was all he did. He silenced himself before Mimi spoke once again.

"Where were you when I needed you the most?" Tai could only shut his mouth. His clenched fist shook as he was unable to answer. He even asked the same question to himself.

Where was he when she needed him most? Where?

"Father..." Joe turned his body facing the door. Tai rushed over to embrace Mimi, he grabbed her tightly burying his head between her shoulder and neck and with a whisper loud enough for her to hear, and he apologized and cried from the hurt he caused her. He released his arms from her petite body and stood in front of Mimi as she held onto Matt's arm confused as to why they were positioning themselves in such stances.

"Tai, what's going on? What are you two doing?" Matt asked wondering his eyes on Joe, his brother's calm motionless body and back to Tai's back side. He felt different a way Matt was when he protected Mimi from danger.

"They're here..." God's tone was strong and calm and also angry. The room was in silence but it lasted only a few seconds before a small hole was burnt in the middle of the door then the hole began to engulf itself in flames as it expand its size until the door was burnt completely revealing the people behind the disintegrated door. A man with a cigarette and a sleek black suit stood wearing a blank expression on his face and his companion appeared next to him with hands in his pockets and a wicked smirk planted on his face.

"Michael and Izzy..." Tai muttered witnessing Michael's shifting eyes landing on Mimi and her petite body. His smirk transformed to a grin, a disgusting grin.

"Your time is up," Izzy's mouth unleashed a thin cloud of smoke that hovered over his shoulders. "Mimi belongs to me."

* * *

**The story is almost done! A few more chapters than everything well be complete~ I'm putting my other fic Runaway Love on hold until I finish this story then i'll get back to it in no time. Please tell me what you think...if you're still reading this story .**

-DinoRaws


End file.
